Née pour commander
by Werydick
Summary: Quelle fut l'enfance de la chef terrienne? Dans quelles circonstances a-t-elle rencontré Anya? Comment Lexa a pu prendre le commandement de son clan? Qui était Costia? Comment les 12 clans ont-ils fini réunifiés? ...? Séquelle sur le personnage de Lexa.
1. Frère et soeur

La forêt est ici un endroit particulier. Difficile d'y voir une certaine logique dans un lieu qui n'était, encore plus dans ce dernier siècle, qu'une demeure où la nature s'imposait, et où ses habitants finissaient, ou bien par mourir, ou bien par s'adapter. Et certains étaient admirablement parvenus à s'adapter. Dans un endroit où il était devenu difficile de s'alimenter, pullulaient parfois des espèces, discrètes mais ô combien dangereuses, qui vivaient parfois en groupe, parfois de manière solitaire, capables de passer de longs moments l'estomac vide, mais bien toujours à l'affût d'une nourriture potentielle qui leur permettraient d'assurer un peu plus longtemps encore leur survie sur cette terre si cruelle. Même la flore avait réussi cet exploit; là où quelques espèces végétales avaient fini par s'éteindre, d'autres s'étaient maintenus, d'autres encore étaient apparus, et toutes celles-là continuaient de croître, chaque jour, malgré un sol éternellement contaminé, faisant fi des restes des civilisations passées, des petites boîtes en métal, d'étonnantes créations d'hommes qui n'existaient plus, de curieuses machines mortes constituées en grand nombre d'éléments mécaniques, où tout un côté se concluaient avec quatre formes rondes et noires, sans doute destinées à mouvoir l'objet, aujourd'hui la demeure d'une faune persévérante; et de bien d'autres choses encore. C'est cela, la forêt.

Pourtant, les terriens ne craignaient pas un tel endroit. C'était même leur choix privilégié lorsqu'il s'agissait de mener certaines batailles. Il n'existait pas, en effet, de meilleurs endroits pour se dissimuler, observer sa proie, puis fondre sur elle et en finir en un coup.

Heureusement, il ne s'agissait ni d'un combat mortel entre l'homme et l'homme, ni d'une chasse pour se nourrir. Il ne s'agissait que d'un jeune garçon, toutefois un guerrier déjà, un enfant du clan des arbres. Il était courbé au-dessus d'un petit cours d'eau, et tâchait comme il pouvait de se débarrasser du sang qui coulait de son front. Derrière lui, un peu plus loin, se trouvait une toute petite fille, un nourrisson aurait-on dit, qui était là à observer le blessé, elle-même adossé contre un arbre. Elle arborait un visage d'incompréhension; cet enfant était définitivement en train de chercher à comprendre l'attitude du garçon qui se mouvait devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Aussi ferma-t-elle les yeux, et tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Et voici ce qui s'était passé. Il y a encore quelques heures, notre petite héroïne se trouvait dans le campement du clan des arbres. Elle était assise à côté du jeune garçon, son frère, qui devait être en train de se fabriquer un énième bandeau. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire. Il s'en fabriquait un, se l'accrochait autour du cou, mais au final celui-ci était si mal fait qu'il ne restait accroché que quelques instants, et finalement l'enfant devait s'en refaire un nouveau. Mais la petite fille admirait cette ténacité et prenait un plaisir certain à l'observer faire ces bandeaux, quoique le sort de ceux-ci soient toujours le même. En face, d'autres jeunes faisaient preuve d'autant d'effort. Mais il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus violent, de beaucoup plus dangereux : une quinzaine de garçons étaient occupés à s'affronter, à se combattre, avec des armes bien réelles et sans qu'aucun n'aie, semblait-il, atteint déjà ses dix ans. Mais ils étaient là, et se combattaient, par deux ou trois, tâchant de faire couler le sang de leurs adversaires. Au milieu de ce groupe s'en tenait un, particulièrement agile, qui, lui, en affrontait bien quatre en même temps. Il était couvert de sang, autant du sien que ceux de ses adversaires. Et il souriait. Son premier adversaire tombait au sol, et il se tournait en affronter un autre. Celui-ci à son tour tombait. Et le garçon se retournait de nouveau, sans jamais cesser. Il semblait exulter de plaisir. Jusqu'au moment où après avoir fait tomber un nouvel adversaire, il ne se retourna pas. Il reprit son souffle. Et se retourna, attaquant le fabriquant de bandeau du regard :

_ « Chini, amène toi ! »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. L'autre rigola.

_ « Allons… tu vois bien, toi aussi, à quel point de tels adversaires peuvent être ennuyeux. »

Les anciens adversaires du garçon tournèrent leur tête vers l'audacieux, d'un air outré. Il les foudroya du regard, et ils déviaient déjà le regard.

_ « Montrons leur ce qu'est un vrai combat sanglant. Toi, tu as le niveau pour peut-être me battre. »

_ « Même si j'arrivais à te battre, Egal, dans quel état en sortirais-je ? Ma sœur n'a pas besoin de me voir couvert de sang. »

_ « Dis plutôt que t'as peur de te faire humilier devant elle. Manquerait plus que cette morveuse sache que son frère est un faible. Elle sait déjà que c'est un lâche… » souffla un des garçons.

Egal dévisagea celui qui venait de parler avec un air hautain. Combien de fois l'avait-il déjà envoyé à terre, celui-là, rien qu'aujourd'hui, pour qu'il vienne encore provoquer Chini ? Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand l'offensé, d'un regard neutre, se leva, prit une arme et se présenta devant l'imbécile.

_ « Lars, t'aurais mieux fait de fermer ta bouche » prévint Egal. « OK. Combattez. »

Chini ne réagit pas. Mais Lars, très sûr de lui, sourit en voyant son adversaire rester immobile. Il fondit sur lui, l'épée en avant. Chini ne bougea pas. Mais il éleva sa propre épée et la pencha légèrement de sorte que l'arme de Lars glissa sur la sienne et que celui-ci finisse au sol. Chini s'approcha simplement, et planta son épée dans la main du perdant pour le clouer au sol. Lars hurla.

_ « Lars. T'es un crétin. » affirma le jeune Egal. Il se retourna alors vers Chini. « Bien, maintenant tu peux m'affronter. »

_ « Non. »

Le visage d'Egal se ferma.

_ « Pourquoi ?»

_ « Les combats au sein d'un même clan ne devrait servir qu'aux entrainements, qui ne sont utiles qu'en temps de guerre. Toi tu instaures des combats inutiles et inappropriés. Tu veux que je te dise, Egal ? Au final, malgré toute la force que tu peux démontrer et ton aptitude à te faire craindre et obéir des autres, il ne reste de toi qu'un être dangereux et belliqueux. Je ne t'affronterai pas. »

Egal piqua tandis que Chini alla prendre la main de sa sœur pour partir avec elle en direction de la forêt. Ils étaient aux abords de celle-ci quand Egal ramassa un caillou et le lança dans leur direction, cognant la tempe du pacifiste qui pâlit, avant de s'enfuir définitivement du champ de vision des esclaves d'Arès.

Non. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Oui, Egal était à coup sûr un être particulier, qui faisait preuve déconcertante de capacités à mener des troupes, comme à intimider malgré son âge. C'était un garçon tourmenté par sa passion pour le danger et pour le sang. Mais jusqu'alors, elle avait toujours cru qu'il éprouvait pour son frère une certaine estime. Qu'Egal lui aie alors lancé cette pierre l'avait profondément surprise. A n'en pas douter, la relation entre les deux garçons devait être plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais dans quel sens et jusqu'à quel point, cela, elle l'ignorait.

Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur son frère. Il était encore en train de nettoyer sa plaie. Evidemment, Chini n'était pas un lâche. Ca, elle le savait. Il n'aimait simplement pas se battre. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère se battre pour autre chose que par nécessité de sauver sa vie ou pour défendre l'honneur de sa sœur, qui était parfois victime de brimade en raison de son handicap. Il n'était pas faible non plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre un combat, pour le peu qu'il en menait, si ce n'est contre Egal, qu'il n'affronta qu'une seule fois et pour une raison ridicule, ou contre un adulte. Mais elle devait quand même reconnaitre que son frère agissait parfois étrangement.

Quand Chini en eu fini avec ses soins, il vint s'adresser à sa sœur. Une première depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le campement.

_ « Ecoute… Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au camp. Je suis un peu fatigué en fait… C'est ridicule mais j'aimerai croire qu'un jour, on puisse trouver notre endroit de rêve. Notre chez nous. Je ne me sens pas chez nous ici. »

Son interlocutrice ne répondait pas. Chini l'observait tout de même, cherchant à discerner chez elle un quelconque signe d'approbation ou d'incompréhension. La toute jeune enfant se contenta de cligner les yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle comprenait.

_ « Je veux partir. Si on s'en allait tous les deux ? Bien sûr pas définitivement. Mais… cet endroit, on le découvrira peut-être quelque part. Tu veux bien ? »

Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait répondre. Et si elle le pouvait, elle ne le ferait pas. Une chose importait pour elle. Une seule. Rester avec son frère. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Les choix de Chini étaient ses choix. Elle cligna à nouveau des yeux. Chini sourit. Il avait toujours admiré le fait qu'un être si jeune, si innocent, puisse demeurer calme en toutes circonstances, presque impassible. Il avait compris qu'elle était d'accord. Il la serra contre lui un moment. Puis il se leva et lui prit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

_ « Prête ? »

Elle cligna des yeux.

_ « Allons-y, Lexa ».


	2. Kness

Il faisait jour maintenant. Mais Chini restait au sol. Couché. Penseur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis. Ils avaient beaucoup marché et s'étaient peu reposé. Chini ne savait pas où aller, et en avoir conscience le pressait d'autant plus quant à atteindre un but qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Lexa était forte. Elle suivait sereinement son frère. C'était une bonne marcheuse. Il était heureux de l'avoir avec elle dans son voyage même s'il pouvait sans peine se rendre compte de la témérité de son choix. En vérité, sa fuite, son départ, n'était dû qu'à une chose : la peur que lui inspirait Egal. Il ne s'agissait pas d'être impressionné, ou quoi que ce soit. Il s'agissait d'effroi. Bien des guerriers du clan avaient déjà vu Egal sourire en combattant. Mais quelqu'un l'avait-il déjà vu sourire… en tuant ? Chini, lui, l'avait vu. Cette vision l'avait traumatisé. Une vision qui le faisait encore trembler aujourd'hui. Avoir quatre ans et tuer ? Par plaisir ? Egal en était capable. Chini l'avait vu. Et il se doutait que s'il menait lui-même un combat contre Egal un jour, il ne pourrait que le perdre. Il l'avait déjà fait, ou du moins… Non ! Ca n'avait même pas été un combat. Simplement se retrouver face à Egal l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Egal n'avait rien eu à faire. Les garçons du village s'étaient moqué de Chini pour s'être écroulé avant même d'avoir entamé le combat. Mais Chini n'avait simplement pas pu se battre. Pas contre Egal. Aujourd'hui Chini avait six ans, comme Egal, cet enfant, qui semblait devenir plus fort et plus assoiffé de de combat chaque jour. Chini avait fini par comprendre que s'il restait, Egal finirait par s'attaquer à Chini, que celui-ci le veuille ou non. Et peut-être par le tuer. Chini en avait trop peur. Il avait dû partir. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus y penser.

Chini se retourna vers Lexa, qui dormait à côté de lui. Quelque chose attira tout de suite son attention. Les lèvres de Lexa. Sa sœur ne dormait jamais la bouche ouverte. Il se pencha vers elle. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais bien qu'il avait son visage au-dessus d'elle, elle ne le regardait pas. Il fut soudain pris d'un doute énorme et approcha son oreille de sa cavité buccale : sa respiration était saccadée.

_ « Lexa, tu m'entends ? » paniqua Chini.

Mais Lexa ne réagissait pas. Chini prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et sans réfléchir davantage, se mit à courir.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela lui prit, mais il finit par arriver dans une clairière. Il s'arrêta un court instant et, alors qu'il lui valait mieux reprendre sa course, il remarqua une habitation de pierre qu'il s'étonna de ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt. Il courut y entrer.

A peine eut-il pénétré l'étrange demeure qu'il dû remarquer un désordre qui ne pouvait exister qu'avec la volonté manifeste de son habitant de maintenir celle-ci dans un tel état : la pièce dans laquelle il était entré était sale. Le sol était jonché de toutes sortes de choses. Chini ne pouvait pas même distinguer de quelconques meubles tant le désordre s'empilait. Ce n'est qu'en avançant davantage qu'il put remarquer un homme couché à même le sol. Chini l'observa rapidement, et décida finalement de trouver, s'il le pouvait, un lit pour coucher sa sœur. Il en trouva un dans une pièce secondaire et l'y déposa avant de s'asseoir lui-même pour commencer à réfléchir.

_ « Elle a quoi, la petite ? » entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit l'homme qu'il avait cru endormi. Il se leva aussitôt, surpris d'avoir démontré autant d'impolitesse mais non pas moins toujours préoccupé pour sa sœur.

_ « Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle ne va pas bien. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. »

_ « Nan mais elle a quoi celle-là pour venir se poser chez moi ! C'est ma piaule, sale morveuse ! Et c'est mon lit, ça. Y a que les princesses et moi-même qui avons le droit de dormir dessus ! » hurla-t-il en même temps qu'il poussait Chini sur le côté.

_ « Vous dormiez par terre. » remarqua le jeune garçon sans insolence. « C'est ma sœur, je suis déolé, mais elle ne va pas bien. Nous aurions besoin d'aide. »

L'homme se retourna vers le garçon et, l'ayant enfin remarqué, changea aussitôt d'humeur.

_ « Kness. » dit-il en tendant la main.

Chini ne comprit pas et resta simplement là à regarder l'homme. Celui-ci prit alors la main du jeune garçon et l'enferma dans la sienne.

_ « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

_ «Chini. »

_ « Moi, c'est Kness. » Il se retourna vers la fille et se courba vers elle. « Dis donc, elle pue celle-là. »

_ « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit elle qui pue. » remarqua le jeune garçon en examinant la pièce autour de lui. Elle était aussi désordonné que la première. Tout était sale. Et tout sentait.

_ « Ah, si si. Ses cheveux puent. »

Chini, qui commençait à douter fortement des capacités olfactives de l'homme, s'approcha de sa sœur. Ses cheveux ne semblaient pas dégager d'odeurs particulières. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait encore, il dut subitement faire un mouvement de recul. Les cheveux de Lexa sentaient.

_ « Hein ? En fait, c'est pas ses cheveux. » fit Kness. Et il s'occupa à démêler les longs cheveux de la fille. Quelque chose attira son attention. Il se tourna vers Chini.

_ « T'y tiens à la petite ? »

Chini le regarda d'un air méfiant.

_ « Oui. »

Kness quitta la pièce pour en revenir quelques instants plus tard avec tout un tas d'objet inquiétants entre les mains. Il les posa devant la fille, à côté de lui, et inspira un grand coup.

Pour tout ce qui suivit, le jeune guerrier du clan de la forêt ne sut quoi faire si ce n'est suivre du regard ce que pouvait bien faire l'homme à moitié fou. Il vit celui-là examiner chacun de ses outils, en choisir une, et commencer à toucher un peu partout le corps de la petite fille. Cela ne plaisait pas à Chini et Kness parut le remarquer. Tout à coup, il se mit à trancher les cheveux de la fille avec des lames qu'il maitrisait étonnamment bien. Chini s'inquiétait mais l'homme poursuivait son œuvre, faisant tomber un à un les excédents capillaires. Quand Lexa fut proche d'avoir la tête nue, il changea de lame et acheva son travail. A ce qu'ils purent découvrir, Kness ne réagit pas. Il devait savoir de ce dont il s'agissait. Mais le garçon n'en avait aucune idée. Il paniqua.

_ « Saloperies de Loptons. Ces horreurs ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de vivre. » remarqua l'homme.

Chini savait ce qu'étaient les loptons. S'étaient des chenilles de dix à quinze centimètres, généralement colorés d'un vert vif. Ces bêtes étaient assez difficiles à reconnaitre dans leur milieu naturel on ne savait vraiment l'expliquer mais elles semblaient avoir la capacité de modifier l'élasticité de leur corps comme la couleur naturelle de celui-ci afin de mieux se camoufler dans leur environnement. Mais Chini n'avait jamais soupçonné ces loptons de pouvoir représenter un danger pour l'homme.

_ « Ces bestioles ont piqué la gamine. » Kness regardait le garçon. « Tu savais pas, hein ? Y a pas grand monde qui sait. Ces foutues choses attaquent pas souvent, mais quand elles attaquent, tu crèves. » Mais quand il vit vers quel état commençait à tourner le petit homme, il reprit : « Enfin bon… J'y connais bien quelque chose. Et je suis assez fou pour bien tenter un truc. Mais pas avec toi dans mes pattes. Tu sors. »

Le garçon observa l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il devait reconnaitre que la piqûre sur la tête découverte de Lexa était effrayante. Enorme. Et il voyait l'état de sa sœur. Il grimaça, pensant qu'il lui fallait faire preuve d'autant de calme que sa sœur, il l'imaginait, aurait pu en faire en de telles circonstances. Et il sortit.

Quand Kness quitta l'intérieur de l'habitation, il trouva le frère de sa patiente assis un peu plus loin. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

_ « Les piqûres de lopton, c'est vraiment moche. Le truc, c'est que ça attaque directement le cerveau et bloque les processus automatiques du corps. Tu pensais que ta sœur…Il lui arrivait de ne plus respirer ? C'est l'inverse. Il lui arrivait de respirer. Parce qu'en fait, son cœur ne travaillait déjà plus. Ca plus… les problèmes sensoriels. » Il réfléchit à comment l'annoncer. « Elle peut voir et entendre encore. Juste que son cerveau réagit pas. Tout est bloqué. »

Le regard de Chini venait de perdre vie. Et son corps se repliait sur lui-même. Cela atteint presque le cœur de Kness.

_ « Je promets rien. Mais je vais la sauver, la petite. »

Et il la sauva. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, cet homme réussit à sauver la toute jeune enfant d'un sort certain. Chini ne savait comment il y parvint. Et il y avait fort à parier que Kness n'en ait pas su plus lui-même. Mais le résultat était là. Alors que dans un premier temps l'état de Lexa semblait s'être stabilisé, ce fut après quelques jours, que Kness et Chini purent constater de certaines améliorations. Lexa devait toujours conserver la bouche ouverte, mais son cœur s'était remis à battre de lui-même, et sans que Kness ne doive encore mêler médecine à sorcellerie pour que la fille continua à respirer. Puis elle put à nouveau suivre son frère du regard quand celui-ci l'observait, puis sa nuque put à nouveau tourner…

La guérison était longue mais elle avançait. Chini en était reconnaissant envers Kness, et il commençait à passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui.

Pour Lexa pourtant, c'était des temps bien tristes qu'elle vivait. Elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, ni rien faire d'autre. Elle se sentait seule, enfermée, prisonnière de ce corps alors qu'elle avait besoin de liberté. Elle n'aimait pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais surtout, surtout… son frère lui manquait. Les deux hommes venaient parfois lui rendre visite mais ne restaient jamais bien longtemps dans cette pièce, Kness répétant sans cesse au grand frère que Lexa avait besoin de repos. Mais Lexa ne voulait pas de repos. Elle sentait son frère, source de son seul bonheur, lui être ravi. Et parfois, sans que personne ne puisse le voir, il arrivait que des larmes coulent des yeux de l'enfant.

Tandis que Lexa demeurait éternellement prisonnière, les choses paraissaient tout autres pour Chini qui ignorait tout des souffrances que vivait sa sœur. Certes, le lieu que sa sœur et lui avaient adopté depuis plusieurs semaines ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce dont il avait toujours pu rêver, mais il n'en était pas moins que c'était un lieu paisible, où le danger n'était pas permanent, l'isolement voulu et non forcé, et la connaissance accessible. En effet, Kness n'avait pas manqué d'enseigner ses sciences au jeune garçon. Et lui c'était confié à son ainé. Kness avait ainsi appris que Chini et Lexa étaient frère et sœur, sans parent connu. Chini s'était souvent exclu des jeunes de son âge qu'il trouvait trop violent, et sa sœur souffrait d'être complètement muette ne pouvant plus reconnaitre sa place au sein de son village, un petit village du clan des arbres, il avait préféré partir, malgré ses six ans, et les deux années à peine de sa sœur, espérant trouver un endroit où vivre. Le choix qu'avait opéré le garçon avait impressionné Kness, et il s'était trouvé davantage intéressé par ce petit homme. Aussi avait-il accepté l'idée de garder les deux enfants, au moins un temps, chez lui.

Lexa se réveilla. Un nouveau jour. Qui devait être aussi triste. Son visage était fatigué et son cœur vide. Elle ne savait à quoi penser elle avait déjà bien trop pensé depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre. Elle resta là sans bouger. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Elle finit par fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt, ayant senti quelque chose lui gratter le nez. Une mouche s'envola d'au-dessus d'elle. La même mouche encore. Lexa en était énervée. Cette bête venait la narguer chaque matin depuis deux jours. Elle était furieuse de ne pouvoir la faire taire. Une rage énorme. Cette chose avait voué son existence à corrompre celle de Lexa. Et la fille s'était juré de détruire un jour son ennemi. Alors que la bête vint se poser sur la joue de Lexa, celle-ci, qui se sentait prête à exploser de colère, se leva d'un bond, prit la mouche entre ses mains et courut furieusement écraser cette dernière contre un mur de la pièce. Quand elle ouvrit la main, elle ne vit que les restes d'un opposant qui l'avait trop longtemps défié. Son ennemi était vaincu. Ce n'est qu'à cette pensée que blêmit Lexa. Elle avait écrasé une mouche. Oui, mais elle s'était levé. Lexa s'était levé. Elle pouvait marcher. Elle était guérie. Elle ne voulut pas réfléchir plus longtemps et courut chercher son frère.

Elle le trouva non loin, alors qu'elle sortait de la demeure, en pleine conversation avec l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, Kness. C'est lui qui remarqua la miraculée le premier. Chini se retourna pour voir lui-même ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'homme et remarqua Lexa à son tour. L'un et l'autre coururent se prendre dans les bras. Kness suivait la scène d'un œil mitigé. Il s'approcha.

_ « T'es vivante, gamine. »

Lexa cligna des yeux

_ « C'est grâce à toi. » reconnut Chini.

Lexa examina Kness un court instant avant de serrer encore son frère contre elle. Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Cinq bons mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lexa avait quitté son lit. Chini continuait d'étudier aux côtés de Kness. Il avait appris que la forêt comptait bien plus de danger qu'il ne le croyait. Lexa, elle, encore très petite, ne retournait que très rarement au sein de l'habitation, un endroit dont elle était évidemment dégoûté. Téméraire, il lui arrivait de se rendre seule dans la forêt. Elle savait toutefois que celle-ci, dangereuse, ne la laisserait plus échapper une seconde fois à la mort si elle faisait encore preuve d'imprudence. Elle développa, en ce sens, certains talents d'observation et d'attention. Elle était justement en train de revenir de la forêt quand son frère vint vers elle. Il pleurait et était couvert d'ecchymoses et de sang. Sa main droite semblait avoir été fortement empoignée, car des énormes plaques rouges y étaient marquées. Chini haletait fortement. Certainement, il venait tout droit de la demeure de Kness. Mais Lexa ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il s'y était passé. Il saisit la main de sa sœur et prit la direction de la forêt, sans jamais prononcer un seul mot.

Chini ne voulait pas parler. Il se sentait souillé, mort. Mais sa sœur avait besoin de lui. Visiblement, chercher ce lieu idéal à l'aveugle n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait changer de méthode, et une s'imposait. Le garçon avait conclu qu'ils devaient se rendre à Polis.


	3. Gaieté et caresses

Les deux enfants avaient pu apprendre à mieux cerner les dangers de la forêt ces derniers temps. Et même si Chini étaient loin de reconnaitre ses sciences comme suffisantes ou que Lexa était consciente qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri de tous les dangers, ils y partageaient malgré tout un certain bien-être, avançant au milieu des arbres immenses. Néanmoins, cela ne les empêchait pays de demeurer méfiants. Ils en étaient venus à l'idée que, pour progresser dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas parfaitement, il valait mieux marcher d'un pas tranquille, afin d'avoir encore toutes les forces dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, pour fuir un danger qui, ils l'avaient compris, pouvaient apparaitre n'importe quand. Chini avait également pris l'habitude de s'arrêter pour observer, étudier, tâcher de comprendre chaque phénomène qui ne lui était pas familier. Cela lui avait notamment permis de découvrir l'existence de diverses espèces, animales ou végétales, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore il y a encore quelques temps.

Ils poursuivaient leur route. Chini avait remarqué que, depuis un moment, les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rares autour d'eux. En son for intérieur, il espérait que cela annonçait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée du temps qu'il leur fallait encore pour atteindre Polis. Peut-être y seraient-ils bientôt. Peut-être pas. Mais il était certain d'être sur le bon chemin. Ils étaient parvenu jusqu'à une butte qui cachait totalement ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière. Chini et sa sœur s'avancèrent prudemment. A ce qui se présenta, les deux jeunes ne s'attendaient certainement pas. Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt, mais, en même temps, ce lieu semblait vouloir totalement rompre avec le paysage qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'ici. C'était une sorte de champ, très vaste, il fallait le reconnaitre… Chose surprenante, un étang, que rien dans cette forêt ne laissait supposer, s'y trouvait. Chini était incrédule à cette vision. Lexa, elle, était abasourdie. Mais elle accepta vite la chose et ne put longtemps dissimuler son excitation. Chini sourit en voyant les petits bonds répétés de la fille. Visiblement, elle était impatiente qu'il lui permette de s'aventurer découvrir ce nouveau paysage. Il décida de se laisser aller, et se fia au choix de sa sœur de se permettre une telle imprudence : ils se mirent à courir, bras vers le ciel, bondissant… et finirent par se laisser tomber sur l'herbe fraiche, tout émus. Ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant du moment. Chini s'endormit.

A son réveil, son esprit eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour qu'il comprenne où il se trouvait : sa joie de découvrir un tel lieu avait été si soudaine tout à l'heure qu'elle ne lui avait pas permis de réaliser tout de suite cette découverte. Mais il se souvenait à présent d'où il se trouvait. Il vit sa petite sœur amusée à courir après des papillons, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Cela peina Chini. Bien sûr, il était content de voir sa sœur si joyeuse mais il ne fallait pas pour autant qu'ils en perdent leur but initial. Il était crucial pour le garçon d'atteindre Polis. Tout de même il ne voulait pas attrister sa sœur en lui demandant de repartir aussi vite… Il se leva. Y avait-il quelque chose dont il pouvait encore offrir l'expérience à Lexa, avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de s'en aller ?

Lexa était folle de joie. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait la chance de s'amuser autant. Les papillons étaient devenu ses nouveaux amis. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était sentie inquiète dans un premier temps : quelques minutes après que son frère se soit endormi, ces animaux s'étaient tous accumulés autour et sur le jeune corps du garçon. Lexa, qui ne savait s'ils étaient dangereux, avait couru protéger son frère de ces papillons qu'elle pensait vouloir du mal à Chini : elle avait balancé ses bras dans tous les sens pour les contraindre à s'en aller. Puis elle avait sursauté quand l'un d'eux était venu se poser sur son bras. Elle s'était immobilisée pour l'observer de plus près, et un deuxième était venu se poser. Au final, son acte avait eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté : les petites bêtes semblaient l'avoir adopté et ne faisaient plus que virevolter au-dessus d'elle. Et maintenant, plus que courir après eux, c'était une danse qu'elle commençait à mener, entourée d'une douzaine de partenaires aussi gaie qu'elle.

Elle dansait encore quand une main se posa fermement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Chini. Il lui adressait un joli sourire, dents à l'air. Lexa en rit. Il attrapa sa main et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à un amoncement de roches. L'ainé couvrit sa bouche pour signifier à sa sœur d'opérer silence. Ils gravirent les roches, et quand Lexa aperçut ce que son frère désirait lui montrer, ses yeux s'émerveillèrent, sa bouche grande ouverte. Chini sourit encore, heureux de voir la surprise de la cadette. Il s'avança il était très proche de la bête. Un animal très grand, énorme. La bête paraissait fatiguée. Plusieurs plaques blanches couvraient son corps. Elle devait être malade. Mais Lexa éprouvait peu d'intérêt pour l'adulte. Non, ce qui avait attiré son attention, c'était les deux petites bêtes charmantes qui s'étaient dissimulés derrière leur mère. Ils avaient l'air tout faible, tout innocent.

L'un d'eux étaient complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, seule une patte s'accrochait encore à la mère. L'autre, plus courageux, cachait son visage derrière sa main mais demeurait dressé sur ses petites pattes arrières, intrigué par ces intrus, ces deux bipèdes qui s'étaient introduit dans le nid familial. Chini se tenait assis droit devant la mère, Lexa osa s'approcher pour voir les petits de plus près. Ella n'avait même pas encore vu le visage du plus timide il devait être très apeuré. Elle put seulement remarquer que sa peau ressemblait beaucoup aux poils bruns de sa mère. L'autre, le brave petit, avait la peau plus noire. Très noire releva Lexa. Il ne parut pas à Lexa qu'il fut apeuré, non. Elle aurait plutôt dit qu'il devait être intrigué. C'était cela : deux humains dans son nid… cela ne semblait pas plaire au courageux petit animal. Il devait même y avoir de l'hostilité dans son regard. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il devait avoir affaire à l'homme. Mais… honnêtement ? L'humaine trouvait ça trop mignon ! Il était trop beau ! Elle cessa d'hésiter et caressa l'animal. Qui fut le plus surpris, de Chini ou du caressé ? En tout cas, nul n'empêcha la terrienne de continuer. La mère ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Mais quand la fille tenta de s'approcher du frère plus timide, l'autre la repoussa. Apparemment, il voulait protéger son frère d'un être que celui-ci craignait. Lexa n'insista pas. Elle était tellement heureuse. Son cœur débordait de bonheur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Elle exprima, par son regard, toute la reconnaissance qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Chini. Elle caressa une nouvelle fois l'animal qui le frère qui le tolérait avant de se jeter dans les bras de son propre frère pour le remercier.

_ « Allons Lexa, il faut les laisser maintenant. Maman pauna a besoin de repos. Et nous, nous devons repartir. »

Lexa baissa les yeux. Partir… Elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais c'est ce qu'avait décidé son frère. Elle se convainquit rapidement qu'il était temps de quitter ses nouveaux amis et releva la tête pour cligner des yeux.

Ils quittèrent le nid et reprirent leur route. Direction Polis.

Coucou,

C'est la fin du chapitre 3 !

La suite se déroulera à Polis, où on rencontrera plusieurs personnages récurrents de la série originale, davantage d'intrigues, de révélations et de combats. (A quoi sert le mot « davantage » dans cette phrase ?..)

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic mais après avoir découvert _The 100_ , que j'adore, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en fasse une donc voilà. Et puisque Lexa est incontestablement mon personnage préféré… l'histoire raconte le passé qu'elle aurait pu avoir, de ses 2 ans à ses 20 ans, quelques temps après l'épisode de Mont Weather.

2 problèmes se posent à moi actuellement :

Premièrement, il faut savoir que j'avais déjà en tête tous les éléments du récit, avec tous les détails, avant même de commencer à l'écrire. Il ne me restait qu'à rédiger et poster quand j'en avais le temps. Mais pendant que je postais les deux premiers chapitres, je me suis dit que je pouvais faire une fin meilleure donc je dois retravailler plusieurs passages et autres choses (notamment les relations entre les personnages)…

Deuxièmement, le mois de décembre arrive et les partiels de fin de semestre avec. Donc je vais devoir consacrer de plus en plus de temps aux révisions.

Ce qui fait que je pourrais continuer de travailler mes brouillons mais je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps de passer à la rédaction. Donc voilà, le chapitre 4 ne devrait pas apparaitre avant les vacances de Noël.

Toutefois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, remarques et suggestions à foison.

J'aimerais également savoir si vous préféreriez les dialogues en gras, italique... L'intérêt étant que vous preniez toujours plaisir à lire, toutes demandes est la bienvenue.

Passez de bons moments,


	4. Polis ou une vision de l'enfer

**Parce que les vacances c'est dans longtemps.**

 **La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Les deux enfants avaient quitté la forêt depuis longtemps. Ils étaient arrivés à Polis. A ses abords du moins. Un vaste champ de boue, de terre sale et salissante, que des gens traversaient, sans but aucun, avec fatigue ou s'y trainaient avec désespoir. Les arrivants n'osaient même pas s'approcher d'eux. Chini, les voyant de loin, en jugeait déjà que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'eux. Ils approchaient encore, jusqu'à s'avancer de plusieurs bâtisses en bois, toutes repoussantes. Et Chini observait une population lamentable, misérable, triste, joncher le sol. Maintenant qu'il était là, il se demandait pourquoi être venu joindre Polis. Nul n'ignorait ce qu'était cette ville. Elle était presqu'autant célèbre pour son insalubrité que sa dangerosité. On disait que c'était là-bas que se déroulaient toutes sortes d'affaires douteuses et qu'aimaient s'installer toutes sortes de personnes indésirables : voleurs, brigands, terriens bannis de leur village d'origine, prisonniers en fuite, même des mutés… C'était un endroit que tout terrien sensé chercherait à éviter. Mais Chini avait imaginé que ce devait être le meilleur, endroit pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Des informations. Ces individus repoussés de tous, devaient certainement savoir quelque chose sur un lieu particulier, un monde caché que des gens ordinaires ne connaitraient pas, et que Chini et sa sœur pourraient un jour espérer rejoindre pour y trouver la paix que deux jeunes enfants méritaient. Mais le garçon se demandait maintenant s'il ne s'était pas montré trop naïf quand un homme, jusque-là couché par terre, se leva pour se diriger vers eux. L'instint de Chini le poussa à s'arrêter et à cacher sa sœur derrière lui. L'homme observa la prudence du garçon avec amusement. Chini s'inquiéta quand il vit celui-ci se pencher au-dessus de lui et le renifler bruyamment.

_ « Pas d'Poli'h… Etes pas d'i'hi, hin ? » Remarqua-t-il, révélant par un éclat de rire une dentition presqu'inexistante. « 'Hez la fowhêt qu'ha pue, qu't'odeur ! Etes d'la fowhêt, hein ? »

Chini fronçait les sourcils, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre le sens des paroles de son interlocuteur, quand il tressaillit : ce dernier venait de se débarrasser de son manteau et livrait à la vue de l'enfant un corps nu, plus que mince, creusé et abimé. L'homme, maintenant, s'esclaffait. Lexa apparut alors derrière son frère, voulant comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ « Bienv'nu au pa'whadis ! » Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

La fille faillit s'étrangler à rire de l'attitude de l'homme, qu'elle trouvait grotesque. Chini, lui, était au bord des larmes. Le monde cruel dans lequel il était né semblait vouloir anéantir ce pauvre enfant, et s'attaquait inexorablement à sa sensibilité et ce peu d'innocence qu'il pensait encore conserver. C'est alors que le corps de l'exhibitionniste se mit à trembler. L'homme tenta de s'agripper au garçon, ses jambes ne semblant plus pouvoir maintenir ce corps en équilibre. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de sang, sa bouche ne parvenait même plus à se clore. Finalement, Chini s'écarta pour laisser le corps déjà inanimé s'écrouler à ses pieds. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il put remarquer la lame plantée dans la nuque du décédé. Son assassin, qui devait se tenir depuis un moment dans le dos de celui à terre, ramassa l'arme et l'essuya sur le manteau même de sa victime, avant d'étudier les deux enfants. Son visage s'assombrit tout d'abord, probablement intrigué par la capacité de la plus jeune à rire du comportement ante mortem du pauvre homme à terre il respira enfin quand il se tourna vers le plus grand.

_ « Non, vous deux. Bienvenue en enfer ».

Et les deux jeunes tombèrent au sol, inconscients, face aux deux forts coups de poing que leur infligea le meurtrier.

Chini revint à lui dans une vaste pièce, vide de tout ornement ou ameublement inutile. Juste, un nombre conséquent de toiles et tissus s'entassaient dans un coin. Mais Chini lui-même était agenouillé, attaché par les poings et par les pieds par une solide corde. Une autre corde aussi résistante tenait sa poitrine attachée à un poteau de bois, encastré au milieu de la pièce. Il devait être dans cette position depuis plusieurs heures car son corps, ankylosé, le faisait souffrir. Un homme, assis sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce, était endormi. Chini dont la bouche était bâillonnée, osa émettre quelques grognements pour réveiller son gardien. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. D'abord un œil puis un autre. Il constata que l'enfant avait repris connaissance et alla, sans se presser, se diriger vers la porte pour descendre l'unique escalier du repaire. Il revint presqu'aussitôt, accompagné de l'homme qui, Chini le reconnut, avait froidement abattu un autre devant sa sœur et lui. Le garde, qui était le moins grand des deux, resta à l'entrée de la pièce, obstruant la seule issue. L'autre s'approcha pour voir l'enfant de plus près et Chini remarqua une large balafre recouvrant son œil gauche, qui demeurait fermé. La pupille de son seul œil ouvert lui parut anormalement rouge sombre et le garçon dut admettre que cela donnait à l'homme un air très sinistre.

Cet homme-là se saisit d'une dague que lui tendit le garde et s'approcha pour trancher le bâillon du garçon. Libre de s'exprimer, l'enfant choisit pourtant de n'en rien faire.

_ « Le silence. J'aime ça. Ça évite des prises de tête. » Dit l'homme avec soulagement. « Apparemment, tu viendrais de la forêt. Tu vis seul ? Un endroit isolé, ou bien tu viens d'un village en particulier ? »

_ « … »

_ « Vois-tu, l'autre fou… Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? Eh bien, il a toujours eu ce don de « sentir » les gens. Un don intéressant, ma foi. Probablement un des meilleurs quand il s'agit de dénicher la vérité sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un. Alors, tu vois, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je crois que tu viens de la forêt. D'où exactement, je ne sais pas. Mais toi, tu vas pouvoir me le dire. »

_ « Si tu tenais vraiment à savoir tout ça, tu l'aurais laissé en vie pour qu'il te dise lui-même ce que tu veux savoir. »

_ « Bof… Il ne travaillait pas pour moi. Pas sûr qu'il m'eut dit quoi que ce soit… Il a toujours fixé des prix trop chers en échange de ses services. Et puis surtout… il a toujours eu cet autre don chiant d'aller montrer son corps pourri à une amie à moi… Faut croire que son talent ne m'était pas si important finalement. »

_ « … »

_ « Puisque tu es nouveau à Polis, laisse-moi t'expliquer comment cela fonctionne ici. » Reprit-il en changeant soudainement de ton. « Ce qui nous permet d'y survivre et ce qui nous permet d'y régner… C'est la même chose. Disons plutôt les deux mêmes choses. L'argent… » dit-il en soumettant une pièce à la vue du garçon, « …et la connaissance. » dit-il cette fois-ci en pointant l'enfant du doigt.

Chini soupira intérieurement. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il faisait là. Si on l'avait attaché et si on le tenait captif ici, c'était en application d'un vil principe, le genre de chose que le garçon avait toujours considéré d'une aberrance affligeante. Certainement, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui devait avoir pris l'habitude de rançonner les nouveaux arrivants en trésorerie ou bien en information. Et Chini allait maintenant devoir acheter sa liberté. La sienne, et celle de sa sœur. Seulement, il n'avait aucune des deux choses dont pouvait se satisfaire le séquestreur.

_ « « Je ne suis pas venu livrer des informations, mais en chercher. Je veux savoir s'il ex… » Il fut tout à coup interrompu par une gifle de l'homme.

_ « Je veux et j'obtiens. Tu as et tu donnes. C'est comme ça que ça marche tant que c'est moi qui tiens l'arme. » Dit-il après avoir planté sa dague dans l'une des jambes du garçon qui, voulant hurler, vit sa bouche recouverte par les mains du gardien. Celui-ci libéra la bouche de l'enfant pour retourner à son poste quand le premier homme lui en fit un signe de la tête. Il s'adressa à Chini.

_ « Lucas est mon nom. J'aime savoir ce que les autres ne savent pas. Et l'ignorance est une chose que je déteste. Malheureusement, ma position au sein de cette ville est tel qu'il est aujourd'hui très difficile de me surprendre. Alors dis-moi, toi qui viens de la forêt, un endroit que je connais si mal, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu saches que je ne sache pas ? »

_ « Quand bien même t'apprendrais-je quoi que ce soit, cela ferait-il de moi un futur être à l'abri de tout traitement de ce genre ? »

L'homme observa l'enfant. Nul doute que ce garçon-là était intelligent. Il venait de reprocher à son interlocuteur son incapacité à garantir que quiconque, dès que lui-même l'aurait relâché, ne s'en prendrait à lui par la suite pour obtenir de la même manière les informations qu'il lui aurait transmise. Mais plus que la pertinence de la remarque de l'insécurité auquel serait soumis le garçon dans le futur, c'est plutôt l'audace que l'enfant avait démontré qui marqua le séquestreur. Un enfant en bas âge ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'un tel comportement. A moins d'avoir connu une situation similaire par le passé. Il en vint à la conclusion que le frère comme la sœur méritaient de rester en vie.

_ « Te voilà à peine arrivé que tu commences déjà à remettre en cause le système ? Soit. Tu dois te demander où est ta sœur, puisque tu ne la vois pas ici, hmm ? »

_ « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était ma sœur ».

_ « Mais elle l'est, je le sais ».

_ « … ».

_ « Je suis voyant. »

Chini dévisagea l'homme, qui souriait, amusé du visage perplexe qu'affichait l'enfant étranger. C'est que cela semblait difficile à croire.

_ « Donne-moi quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser, mon garçon. Et je t'assure que personne à Polis n'osera s'en prendre à vous après moi. »

_ « Comment vous en assurerez-vous ? » demanda-t-il aux deux hommes.

_ « Disons une sorte de mot de passe. Personne n'osera s'en prendre à toi quand ils l'entendront. » plaisanta le questionné.

_ « Je veux voir ma sœur… »

_ « La petite ? Marrante, hein ? Elle me plait bien. »

A ses mots, Chini fut saisi d'une rage violente. Il s'agitait autant qu'il le pouvait pour se débarrasser de ses liens. Il s'était rappelé d'un souvenir qui l'avait hanté trop longtemps.

_ « Kness… » grogna-t-il.

Ce fut autour des deux hommes de réagir.

_ « Quoi ? » Celui qui s'appelait Lucas fixait les yeux de Chini tandis qu'il maintenait la tête du jeune garçon de ses mains. « Répète ce que tu viens de dire ».

Chini comprit qu'il avait pensé à haute voix.

_ « Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ».

_ « Oh mais si, tu vas en parler. » répondit-il, enfonçant davantage sa dague dans la jambe de l'enfant.

Chini se retint d'hurler.

_ « Je ne dirai rien tant que je n'aurai pas ma sœur sous les yeux et le mot de passe dont tu m'as parlé. » affirma-t-il, défiant l'homme du regard. Celui-ci céda.

_ « Ta sœur est en bas, avec des hommes à moi. Elle va bien rassure toi. Mais tu ne la verras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que je veux savoir. Pour ce qui est du mot de passe… la mention de Colt suffira. »

Chini laissa apparaitre un air interrogateur, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire l'homme.

_ « Tu auras le temps de comprendre… si tu prévois de rester longtemps à Polis. »

Le garçon du clan des arbres n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rester à Polis mais il préféra ne pas en faire la remarque. Il était avant tout pressé d'avoir sa sœur Lexa à ses côtés. Il révéla tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir à propos de celui qui avait autrefois sauvé la vie de sa sœur et lui avait lui-même apporté de nombreuses connaissances dans les sciences médicales. Il constata que les deux habitants de Polis accordaient une grande attention à tout ce qu'il pouvait être en train de leur dire, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il choisit néanmoins de passer sous silence les circonstances dans lesquels il quitta la demeure cachée dans la forêt. Quand il eut fini, Lucas resta un bon moment immobile, les yeux mis clos, comme s'il se répétait à nouveau ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se leva enfin et soupira bruyamment, d'un air ravi.

_ « Fabuleux ! C'est incroyable ! Depuis le temps qu'on le traque celui-là… » Il se retourna vers son compère. « Tu imagines les temps qu'il nous aurait fallu encore pour dénicher ce vieux fou ? Mais maintenant, on sait où il se terre… C'est merveilleux, mon ami ! C'est merveilleux… »

_ « Pas sûr qu'on nous ait dit la vérité, le borgne. » suspecta l'interloqué, en désignant le petit garçon du regard.

_ « Oh, tu crois ? Ce gars-là connait très bien nos manières d'agir, nos façons d'opérer mais surtout nos méthodes de pistage de nos cibles. C'est un homme redoutable, qui est parvenu à faire échouer plusieurs de nos plans par le passé. Et il nous aurait certainement fallu beaucoup de temps pour le trouver. Mais moi je crois, j'en suis sûr même, qu'il a fini par se croire en sécurité. Et il s'est laissé tenter par ses faiblesses habituelles alors ce gamin aura été l'instrument de sa chute, j'en suis certain. »

_ « … »

_ « Fais-moi confiance, Eric. Nous tenons notre homme. » fit Lucas, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre. « Maintenant, part prendre une dizaine d'hommes avec toi, et rends toi en forêt faire le nécessaire. »

Eric hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se prépara à partir, quand Lucas stoppa sa course.

_ « Un instant ! » Il se retourna, tranchant les liens qui retenaient l'enfant, puis se rapprocha de son ami pour lui confier sa dague. « Tu me rapporteras la tête, d'accord ? Surtout n'oublie pas. Je pense que Colt sera ravi qu'on la lui rapporte. »

Eric acquiesça puis s'en alla.

Le garçon avait évidemment écouté la conversation. Mais pas une fois il ne lui avait paru opportun de signaler aux deux hommes que Kness était mort. Il vint se dresser droit devant le dénommé Lucas.

_ « Je veux voir ma sœur. »

Lucas regardait l'enfant qui n'avait pas l'air d'être préoccupé pour sa jambe. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, se disant en lui-même que les deux jeunes qu'il avait rencontrés aujourd'hui étaient bien particuliers.

_ « Suis-moi. »


	5. Polis ou une vision de guerre

Ils passèrent la porte, quittant la pièce d'étage, pour emprunter un escalier fait de bois. Chini observait Lucas sans dire mot. Il le trouvait préoccupé. Il se demandait maintenant s'il avait bien fait de lui parler de Kness. Il venait quand même d'entendre l'homme de Polis ordonner son éxécution. De lui ou du mystérieux homme qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt, Chini n'aurait pu dire lequel devait être le plus dangereux. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder chez ce Lucas, qui pourrait changer d'avis, après tout, et s'en prendre à nouveau à lui. Il y pensait encore quand il vit le bandit s'arrêter devant lui. Il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Le garçon s'approcha pour découvrir la salle devant eux. Il y avait plusieurs tables, avec quelques gens attablés ici ou là, ripaillant, jouant ou commérant. La salle était haute de plafond, et bien plus meublée que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient il y a encore quelques instants. Tout le monde ici semblait y être à son aise. Chacun s'occupait à boire avec excès, à vociférer ou à taper du poing, toujours avec gaieté. Lucas s'adressa au garçon :

_ « Ta sœur est là-bas. » Il pointait une table, un peu éloignée, du doigt. Puis il s'en alla échanger avec le gérant de la taverne.

Le garçon regarda en direction indiquée par l'homme et crut deviner la table indiquée. Mais à première vue, il n'y voyait pas celle qu'il désirait voir. Il faut dire qu'une bonne dizaine de gars y étaient regroupés. Il les rejoignit. Ces hommes formaient littéralement un blocus involontaire, empêchant à quiconque de pouvoir voir ce qui attirait tant de monde au milieu de ce groupe. Chini tâcha d'essayer de se faufiler à travers ces gros bras quand l'un d'eux, sentant une petite chose s'infiltrer, s'écria :

_ « Eh ! V'là le frangin ! »

A ses mots, les hommes se redressèrent tous pour découvrir l'intéressé. Celui-ci, qui eut enfin l'espace dont il avait besoin pour respirer se trouva tout d'abord impressionné par ces masses qui posaient maintenant leurs yeux curieux sur lui. Puis il vit sa sœur, assise à table, qui le regardait, étonnée. Il courut l'embrasser. La fille serra ses bras autour du cou de son grand frère, manifestement ravie de le voir, qui posait un baiser sur la joue de la petite.

_ « Ohh… mon cœur fond… » se moqua l'un des hommes. Les autres le regardèrent, intrigués, avant de se mettre à s'esclaffer.

_ « Eh ! Je veux un câlin, moi aussi ! » protesta un autre, toujours sur le ton de la rigolade.

_ « Toi ? T'as aucune chance Mathias ! » fit un troisième. Et les deux commencèrent à sa chamailler, entrainant d'autres encore dans leur joviale dispute.

Chini observait ses brigands se comporter comme des gamins mal éduqués, visiblement choqué. Si on lui avait dit que ce genre de scène pouvait avoir lieu dans les pires quartiers de la célèbre Polis.

Mais il commenca à s'inquiéter quand il vit la chamaillerie tourner en véritable bagarre. Les hommes se mettaient maintenant à frapper pour faire mal, et leurs propos étaient de plus en plus grossiers. Il paniqua et se tourna vers Lexa, se demandant s'il n'était pas le temps de filer discrètement. Il valait peut-être mieux partir tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il cherchait avant tout à protéger sa sœur de ces brutes. Mais celle-ci remarqua la préoccuppation de son frère. Elle tapa alors violemment du poing sur la table, stoppant net les adultes. Ils se tournèrent vers la petite fille, surpris. Celle-ci semblait offusquée de leur attitude et les jugea du regard. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'un des hommes, le seul qui avait déjà sorti un poignard, et tendit la main, attendant qu'il le lui remette. Tous les hommes regardaient ce dernier, voulant savoir ce qu'il allait faire. L'homme, sentant le regard des autres, présenta un air piteux et posa l'arme entre les mains de la fille qui alla le poser sur la table. A présent tous regardaient Lexa pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais celle-ci, ayant remarqué qu'elle était parvenue à attirer leur atention, se tourna vers son frère, les yeux grands ouverts, pour écouter ce qu'il pouvait vouloir leur dire à tous. Les terriens comprirent aussitôt que cette petite-là accordait une vénération presque sans limite au garçon qui était venu les rejoindre garçon dont les moindres désirs, paroles, espérances, devaient apparaitre aux yeux de la fille comme des commandements quasi-divins. Ces hommes, qui s'étaient déjà pour la plupart fortement attachés à la fille, s'enquirent de ce que voulait leur dire le grand frère. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit.

Chini observait tour à tour sa sœur et les voyous. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces hommes, qui étaient déjà en train de se faire une mini-guerre, étaient maintenant là à le regarder, tous intrigués. Il avait bien vu sa sœur faire audacieusement preuve d'autorité vis-à-vis d'eux. Mais bon Dieu, depuis quand Lexa était-elle si brave au milieu de l'ennemi ?! Les hommes qu'il voyait devant lui semblaient tous tellement conquis à la cause de sa sœur. Il en avait presque peur. Mais là, sa sœur le regardait, comme attendant ses demandes ou instructions. Ca oui, c'est quelque chose dont il avait très tôt pris conscience : Lexa avait toujours accordé une importance supérieure aux revendications ou espoirs de son grand frère. Combien de fois avait-elle sacrifié ses propres désirs ou besoins pour lui. Il la savait courageuse mais là… Ca semblait trop… Ces hommes étaient là, à attendre d'entendre ce qu'il pourrait leur dire. Cela semblait si incroyable. En fait, il y a bien une chose qu'il voulait savoir. Ce monde de rêve, dont il pensait mériter, qu'il désirait si ardemment trouver, où pouvait-il être ? Mais demander ça à tous ces criminels de but en blanc…

_ « Quelque chose ne va pas, petit gars ? » s'enquit l'un des adultes.

_ « … »

_ « Il est muet, lui aussi ? » s'inquiéta un autre.

_ « Nan, le borgne l'a déjà interrogé. Il a parlé. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Lexa remarqua la plaie ouverte sur la jambe de son frère. Elle serra les poings de rage, et fusilla du regard celui à qui elle avait pris le poignard.

_ « Wouaw Wouaw, attends, petite chef ! C'est une pratique courante du borgne, ça. Mais il touchera plus à ton frère, promis. » se défendit-il.

Lexa parut se calmer.

« Enfin, je crois… » se dit l'homme en lui-même, même si son visage, lui, paraissait tout à fait assuré.

Quelques hommes s'assirent autour de Chini, autant de places sur le banc qu'ils pouvaient, les autres restèrent debout, ne voulant rien manquer.

_ « Bien. Tu parles, toi. On sait pas grand-chose de vous, tu veux bien nous en dire plus ? »

_ « Que savez-vous ? » s'inquiéta Chini. Il espérait qu'ils en sachent le moins possible. Mais surtout, il se demandait comment ils pouvaient déjà en savoir autant, se rappelant les propos de Lucas, quand ils étaient à l'étage.

_ « Ba pas grand-chose. Vous êtes pas d'ici et frère et sœur c'est tout. »

Chini fut soulagé.

_ « Et comment savez-vous cela ? »

_ « Ta sœur nous l'a dit.

Chini regarda sa sœur. Elle sourit.

_ « Elle n'aime pas parler mais elle se débrouille pour se faire comprendre autrement. »

_ « Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas parler, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas. Lucas… enfin, le borgne… Il est vraiment voyant ? »

Les autres le regardèrent, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas. L'un d'eux parut enfin deviner ce qui s'était passé là-haut.

_ « Il s'est foutu de toi. »

_ « … »

_ « Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Le borgne n'est pas connu pour blaguer avec ses futures victimes. »

_ « C'est juste qu'il était avec nous tout à l'heure quand on parlait avec la petite. »

_ « Dis-nous alors. On veut savoir. Toi et ta sœur, qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? »

_ « J'aimerais bien vous le dire. Mais dites- moi d'abord qui vous êtes vous. »

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Apparemment ils ne devaient pas aimer vraiment se dévoiler de la sorte. Mais leur désir d'en savoir plus sur les deux enfants l'emporta et ils se confièrent au garçon. Au final, ils affirmèrent tous être directement aux ordres de celui qu'ils appelaient le borgne, et par extension, au service d'un certain Colt. Ce fut ensuite autour du garçon.

_ « Chini est mon nom. C'est ma sœur. Lexa. J'ai 6 ans et elle vient d'en avoir 3. On vient du village de Los An, un petit village du clan de la forêt. On a… pas de parent… »

_ « Pourquoi es-tu venu à Polis, Chini du clan des arbres ? »

_ « J'ai entendu dire que Polis regroupait des personnes qui… » Chini réfléchit aux mots à employer « … venaient de tout horizon. Je cherche un endroit où vivre. Un endroit où vivre libre, et en sécurité. Je me suis dit que vous deviez connaitre ça, non ? »

Les adultes se regardèrent, puis regardèerent l'enfant d'un air compatissant.

_ « Un tel endroit n'existe pas, p'tit gars. Il n'y a que les fous pour oser croire à ces choses là. »

Lexa leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de prononcer ses mots.

_ « Enfin non, je veux dire… C'est fou de penser ça, quoi… »

Lexa haussa les épaules. Déjà que la discussion ne l'intéressait pas, alors si en plus c'était pour qu'elle entende son frère se faire insulter… Elle fit une mine d'ennui et abandonna tous ces curieux pour aller s'imposer à une autre table.

_ « Il y a bien la cité de la lumière, à la rigueur. » continua l'un des brigands.

_ « Arrête, c'est pas quelque chose à dire au gosse, ça. »

_ « Je fais la remarque, c'est tout. »

_ « La cité de la lumière ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna Chini.

_ « Une chimère ! »

_ « Un endroit pour les rêveurs, comme toi… La vérité c'est qu'on est même pas sûr que cet endroit existe vraiment. »

_ « Ceux qui partent la découvrir ne reviennent pas. »

_ « Soit ce pays est trop beau pour qu'ils veuillent un jour le quitter. Soit… ils sont morts en route, quoi ! Aller savoir. »

_ « Bref. Pas un endroit pour toi. »

_ « N'empêche pour nous c'est une bonne affaire que les gens y croient. On va dire que ça crée le business. Des crédules viennent parfois nous demander le chemin. Parce qu'ils croient qu'on est mieux renseignés que les autres, ils pensent qu'on peut leur servir de guide. Alors on leur raconte toute sorte d'histoires effrayantes pour leur donner un apercu de la dangerosité du voyage, pour être payé en avance, grassement bien sûr, puis on s'en débarrsasse dès qu'on peut. » fit un en faisant glisser son pouce le long de sa nuque.

_ « Ca veut dire qu'on les égorge. » releva un, comme si le garçon n'avait pas pu saisir l'évidence.

Chini baissa les yeux, fatigué. Les habitants de Polis parlaient de tuer avec tant de simplicité.

_ « On lui parle de… elle ? »

_ « Qui ? »

_ « Celle du clan de la mer. »

Ils arborrèrent tous soudainement une mine horrifiée. Chini demanda :

_ « Quoi ? »

Ils étaient visiblement bien peu enclins à aborder le sujet mais s'y engagèrent néanmoins.

_ « Son nom est Luna. Mais on la connait plus sous les noms de traitre, de sorcière, d'enfant du démon… Enfin je crois que n'importe lequel des termes de ce genre peut la décrire. Elle est tout ça à la fois. »

_ « Elle rejette nos cultures, nos mœurs. Tout ce qui fait ce que nous sommes ! Et je ne parle pas de nous, les habtitants de Polis, non ! Elle rejette l'humanité toute entière. Je te souhaite de ne jamais rencontrer sa route. Elle représente tout ce qu'il y a de pire sur cette Terre. Heureusement qu'elle s'est faite expulsée de la Dame de Guerre. »

Chini commencait à perdre la tête. Ces hommes lui en apprenaient tellement d'un coup. Il demanda tout de même :

_ « Qui est la Dame de Guerre ? »

_ « Pas qui. Quoi. »

_ « Elle est apparue i ans. Pour nous, c'est le mal absolu. La fin de Polis. Mais pour des ressortissants des 12 clans, c'est peut-être pas si mal. Tu sais quoi, mon gars ? Je crois finalement que cet endroit que tu cherches, c'est elle. La Dame de Guerre.

_ « Hmm, t'as pas tort remarque. Hé ! Mathias ! T'avais pas ton frère qui avait quelque chose à faire, tantôt dans les environs ? Il devrait les emmenener avec lui, ces deux gosses. »

_ « Il pourrait, ouai. »

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?! La Dame de Guerre ! » s'inquiéta Chini.

_ « L'endroit qu'il te faut, fais-nous confiance. »

Il était là le problème. Chini ne leur faisait pas confiance. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

_ « Ecoute. On ne peut pas te dire ce que sait. Tout le monde à cette table rejette son existence et nous avons juré de ne jamais nous y rendre. Mais on t'y emmènera et puis si c'est pas l'endroit dont tu rêves, ba écoute, t'iras pas. Mais laisse nous au moins te la présenter. »

Chini réfléchit à peine. S'il n'y avait rien d'autre… Il se leva pour aller avertir sa sœur, avant de choisir de passer l'après-midi en compagnie des hommes, qui parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils lui donnèrent le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse soigner sa jambe. Puis, lorsqu'il voulut se coucher, on lui attribua une chambre à l'étage. Lexa, elle, resta en bas elle ne semblait pas fatiguée.

En pleine nuit, Chini fut réveillé par le dénommé Mathias, qui s'était engagé à lui présenter son frère quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne prononca mot, se contentant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre en bas dès qu'il serait prêt. Le garçon s'étira, afin de faire mieux marcher la machine de son corps encore engourgi, puis se hâta de se préparer.

Quand il descendit, il constata que la taverne était aussi animée maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été le jour. Apparemment, les gens ne dormaient pas souvent ici. La seule différence notable était le silence que tâchaient de conserver ces veilleurs. Ils parlaient tout bas et faisiaent attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. Sa sœur l'attendait à l 'entrée, aux côtés de celui qui l'avait réveilllé et d'un autre homme, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la veille.

_ « Voici mon frère. Il vous guidera jusqu'à la Dame de Guerre. »

Le présenté était bien moins grand que l'autre. Son petit corps trapu ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui de son frère. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'avoir un quelconque lien de sang.

_ « Bon je vous laisse. Je vais me coucher moi maintenant. Je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu cherches, gamin. » bâilla le premier homme avant de monter dormir.

_ « « On y va. » dit simplement l'autre aux deux enfants.

Les trois individus marchaient maintenant dans les rues. Pas grand monde traversaient celles-ci à cette heure, même si on pouvait trouver des gens dormant à même le sol, qui ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter, semblait-il de se réveiller au matin dépouillé de tout, ou pire, de ne pas se réveiller du tout. Pourtant Chini entendait converser derrière certains murs qu'il lui arrivait de frôler par curiosité. Comme dans la taverne, du monde était encore éveillé. Il en conclut que Polis était une ville qui demeurait éveillée la nuit simplement, ses habitants n'aimaient pas fréquenter les rues une fois le soleil couché. Chini ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait devoir marcher avant d'atteindre destination. Il en profita donc pour chercher à en savoir plus sur celui qui les guidait, lui et Lexa.

_ « Je m'appelle Chini. »

_ « Moi, N1. »

_ « C'est vraiment ton nom ? »

_ « Mon surnom. On m'appelle comme ça parce que j'ai l'habitude de toujours tout réussir. D'où le _Nice One_.»

_ « Tu vis à Polis depuis combien de temps ? »

_ « Je me suis installé ici i ans, quand mon petit frère me l'a proposé. »

_ « Mais… Il a l'air plus grand et plus vieux que toi. »

_ « Question de physiologie. On n'a pas le même père. Je suis né avant lui mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes quand j'étais jeune… J'en étais arrivé à un point où ma vie devenait trop dangereuse pour ma mère et lui alors je suis parti. Je l'ai retrouvé 15 ans plus tard, j'ai appris que notre mère était morte. Lui, il vivait à Polis, il s'y était installé… Je l'ai suivi.

Chini, Lexa et N1 continuèrent d'avancer ainsi pendant 2 heures environ. Polis était une ville très grande. Chini maintenait la conversation, et N1 répondait à ses questions, mais au final, le garçon n'apprit rien d'important. Il faisait encore assez sombre. Il n'était que très tôt le matin. Et Chini, qui sentait la fatigue dans tout son corps, demanda pourquoi ils avaient dû partir si tôt avant l'aube.

_ « Les gars m'ont dit que tu venais du clan des arbres. Je peux t'emmener à un endroit où tu devrais être en sécurité mais le chemin pour y accéder est un peu dangereux. La nuit, c'est un peu plus tranquille alors il valait mieux partir très tôt. »

_ « Mais tu ne viens pas, toi ? »

_ « Non, je ne dépasse pas la ferme. Tu devras y aller seul. »

_ « Je pensais que tu nous emmènerais jusqu'au bout. »

_ « Non. Et puis j'ai mes propes courses à faire. » dit-il en tâtant une arme attachée à sa ceinture.

_ « Je vois… » fit le garçon devinant de quel genre de course parlait l'adulte.

_ « Oh non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne fais plus ce genre de chose. »

Chini le regarda alors, désireux de savoir ce que devait donc faire l'homme.

_ « Ceci dit, ce que je suis sensé faire n'est pas mieux. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à savoir. » conclut N1 faisant comprendre à l'enfant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. Il s'arrêta tout à coup, indiquant à Chini de regarder devant lui.

_ « Voilà, p'tit homme. C'est ça, la Dame de Guerre. »

Chini observa ce qui s'affichait devant eux : un champ démesuré de structures imposantes, de pavillons de guerre, de bannières, d'équipements militaires… Une sorte de campement militaire immense qui devait presque s'étaler à perte de vue, se tenait devant eux. Face à eux, à peine à quelques centaines de mètres des 3 individus, était postée une première tente, ornée d'haches aiguisées et de lames tranchantes. Et plusieurs du même genre à côté et derrière. De rares torches allumées éclairaient quelque peu le camp. Les deux enfants, face à cette scène, se demandaient qui pouvaient bien tenir le campement et pourquoi tout semblait laisser coire à une imminente et effroyable guerre. Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'un tel camp faisait si proche de Polis. En fait, non, ce camp semblait vouloir s'insérer lui-même dans Polis tant il lui était pratiquement jusxtaposé. Comment Chini n'avait-il pas pu remarquer tout cela en arrivant à Polis ?

_ « Qu'est…-ce… que c'est que ça ? » fut tout ce qu'arriva à prononcer l'enfant du clan des arbes.

_ « Ca, c'est l'expression du mépris des rois envers nous autres, la représentation malfaisante du pouvoir absolu, l'ultime menace à nos libertés, le cauchemar de Colt, et tout ce que nous haïssons. C'est les quartiers généraux des 12 clans au grand complet. »

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **Je suis surchargé de boulot en ce moment, je n'avais pas du tout prévu le coup. Donc c'est probablement le dernier chapitre que je pourrais poster pour cette année civile bien que j'essaierais de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et de très bons moments en famille et entre amis !**


	6. L'intouchable

**Coucou à tous,**

 **J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour en fin de chapitre pour atténuer un peu l'effet choquant de la scène principale mais bon je ne suis pas un pro de l'humour alors bon. A défaut de faire rire, si ça pouvait déjà faire sourire**

 **Bonne lecture**

Il fallait être discret pour progresser, dorénavant. Chini n'avait aucune idée du chemin exact à emprunter pour rejoindre les quartiers du clan des arbres. Alors, il avançait droit, comme le lui avait suggéré N1. D'après l'homme, après avoir traversé les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparaient Polis de la Dame de Guerre, cet espace qu'il appelait la ferme, les enfants arriveraient, et ils étaient arrivés, à un premier campement qui devait être assez hostile. N1 avait prévenu le jeune garçon qu'il s'agissait des quartiers de la nation des glaces, qui entretenait une animosité et une hostilité de longue date avec celui du clan de la forêt. N1 avait précisé que cette voie était la plus courte pour rejoindre le camp du clan du garçon mais probablement aussi la moins sûre. « Toi et ta sœur ne devez surtout pas vous faire prendre. » lui avait bien dit l'homme de Polis. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient dû partir si tôt. Leurs chances de se faufiler seraient meilleures à une heure où il ferait encore sombre. Maintenant les deux enfants continuaient d'avancer droit cherchant à reconnaitre des drapeaux affichant trois croissants de lune opposés dos à dos, le symbole de leur clan d'origine, où ils pourraient alors se mettre à chercher un responsable auprès de qui ils pourraient demander protection.

_ « Une douzaine d'ambassades de clans tous ennemis accolées les unes aux autres… » résumait Chini pour lui-même « … où on doit risquer de trouver la mort en traversant l'une, pour espérer trouver la sécurité en rejoignant une autre. »

Si les guerriers de la nation des glaces étaient du genre à tuer un garçon d'un autre clan juste pour s'être trouvé en ces lieux, il était clair qu'il ne fallait mieux pas trainer. Sa sœur était aussi prudente que lui. Ils veillaient sur chacun de leurs pas, faisaient halte après le dépassement de chaque tente, veillant à s'assurer à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun guerrier ennemi en poste au moins jusqu'à la tente suivante. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils avançaient ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une large bâtisse en bois. La première structure solide qu'ils trouvaient dans ce camp. Alors, ce camp n'était pas qu'une installation temporaire mobile il y avait bien une volonté de rester installé ici ? Chini trouva cette idée assez inquiétante. Une immense ville accueillant une foule de brigands et de trafiquants d'un côté, et un gigantesque campement de guerriers à l'esprit meurtrier de l'autre… Quelle idée avait-il eu de se rendre à Polis ? Mais le temps n'était pas au regret. Fallait-il contourner cette grande bâtisse qui se trouvait devant eux ou bien tenter plutôt de la traverser ? Chini pensa que s'il s'hasardait à faire le long détour nécessaire pour poursuivre son avancée, il risquerait de tomber sur quelques gardes. Car une telle demeure devait certainement être surveillée. Alors il choisit de prendre le risque de pénétrer la bâtisse, avec l'espoir d'y trouver un accès direct vers l'autre côté pour continuer d'avancer. Il trouva une petite ouverture discrète, qu'ils empruntèrent, sa sœur et lui. Et tous deux se faufilèrent à l'intérieur.

Il y avait beaucoup de poutres à l'intérieur, qui s'entremêlaient. Il y en avait tellement que les deux enfants se voyaient contraints de se contorsionner parfois pour passer entre les quelques passages qu'elles laissaient. Pour ce qui était de la vision, ce n'était guère mieux. Chini arrivait à peine à voir où il se dirigeait, et il se laissait surtout diriger à l'instinct, allant à l'intuition pour décider quand aller à gauche, à droite, parfois même rebrousser chemin. Il voyait Lexa le suivre, et même si elle ne se plaignait pas, il pouvait deviner la fatigue qu'elle pouvait ressentir à se livrer à un exercice dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Alors il souleva la petite fille et la cala sur son dos, et même s'il se sentit puisé grandement dans ses propres forces, il continua de porter la cadette dont il voulait soulager les peines. Lexa paraissait en effet exténuée. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis deux jours. Au bout d'un moment, Chini parvint devant une embrasure, mince, mais qui semblait révéler de plus larges couloirs derrière. C'était de toute façon la seule issue. Chini ne se voyait pas du tout le courage de faire chemin arrière. Il fallait avancer. Il posa sa sœur au sol, qui comprit rapidement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle rentra ses maigres bras dans l'ouverture, puis sa tête, avant de se faufiler toute entière. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle tapa fortement sur le mur pour signifier à son frère qu'elle était parvenue au bout et qu'il pouvait la suivre. Et bien que l'accès parut encore plus étroit pour le garçon, celui-ci parvint néanmoins à passer. Il rejoignit Lexa avec un sourire de contentement. C'est en levant les yeux qu'il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à un endroit tout à fait différent. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un long couloir désert, sans que rien ne puisse leur indiquer vers où il valait mieux se diriger. Alors encore une fois, Chini ferma les yeux, et sentit son instinct lui dire de remonter le couloir. Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent devant une porte à moitié ouverte. Le garçon n'avait pas oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans le repère de l'ennemi, et préféra passer la porte aussi silencieusement que possible. Lexa le suivait toujours.

Un bric-à-brac était amoncelé dans cette nouvelle pièce. Les deux enfants avançaient avec une prudence extrême, rampant quasiment, dissimulés derrière tout ce bazar. Après quelques mètres, le tas de fourbi s'amenuisait. Chini se releva doucement, centimètre par centimètre, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Il remarqua tout de suite un homme, nu, pieds et poings attachés à un pylône de fer. Son corps était couvert d'infimes mutilations et de meurtrissures. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais surtout en souffrance. Cet homme venait probablement de vivre une torture récente. A cette vue, Chini serra les poings. Il ne valait mieux pas trainer. Il se demandait comment quitter cette pièce sans être remarqué par l'homme attaché quand il vit, un peu plus loin derrière ce dernier, une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Le garçon pouvait voir le reste du campement de la nation des glaces au-dehors mais surtout, et c'est ce qui avait attiré son attention, il distinguait au loin les premiers drapeaux représentatifs du clan des arbres. Son cœur s'emballa.

_ « Tes informations ont l'air fiables. »

Chini sursauta. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Il regarda en direction d'où provenait la voix. Un homme était assis à une table, la tête soutenue par ses mains, les bras accoudés à la table. Il semblait plongé en pleine réflexion. L'homme se leva tout à coup. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, d'assez bonne musculature. Il avait un air légèrement bête, en revanche très mauvais, et en même temps empreint d'autorité. Rien qu'à le voir, on sentait qu'on avait affaire à un chef de guerre. L'enfant du clan des arbres fut impressionné par le fort sentiment de mécontement que dégageait le visage du chef guerrier. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'homme qui était accroché au pylône. Il se dressa face à lui.

_ « quatorze prisonniers ? Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

_ « C'est toi qui dis qu'ils sont des prisonniers. Jusqu'ici, ils ont été bien traités. »

_ « Qu'importe, cela n'a pas d'importance. » Le guerrier ôta furieusement son épée de son fourreau. « Tu t'en aies pris à la nation des glaces. Tu as choisi le mauvais camp. »

Et le tortionnaire passa son arme sous le cou de sa victime, tranchant l'organe en profondeur. A présent, le sang jaillissait en flots et se répandait jusqu'à terre, depuis la gorge ouverte de l'homme, qui était déjà mort.

_ « Ton combat est terminé. » lâcha méchamment son assassin. Maintenant, il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce tenant son menton avec sa main, les yeux mi-clos, apparemment plus concentré encore que quand il était assis. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, se retournant vers un recoin de la pièce.

_ « Ce que tu m'as dit était donc vrai. Le clan de la rivière… ils l'ont vraiment fait. »

Chini sursauta alors. Un homme venait de sortir de l'ombre. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, n'ayant fait à peine que deux pas. Chini ne pouvait encore bien le voir mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu sentir la présence de ce troisième homme depuis tout à l'heure l'effrayait assez.

_ « Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Ça semble même logique quand on y pense. »

_ « Tu parles ! Non seulement ils parviennent, le diable sait comment, à capturer quatorze de nos ressortissants… Mais si encore il s'agissait de guerriers… Mais non ! Ce sont essentiellement sur des chercheurs, des scribes, des émissaires, tous proches de la reine ou de ses acolytes, sur qui ils ont réussi à mettre la main. Des gens surprotégés et tout à fait impossibles à kidnapper en temps normal. Comment s'y sont-ils pris ?! »

_ « Allez savoir. Et cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ? Ce qui doit retenir ton attention, c'est surtout ce que risque la nation des glaces dans l'affaire. »

_ « C'est vrai. Le peuple de la forêt n'est pas connu pour être tendre avec leurs prisonniers. Il est évident que les quatorze finiront par parler, et les secrets qu'ils révèleront pourraient être fatals pour nous. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête des chefs du clan de la rivière ? »

_ « Cela te surprend tellement ? Les tensions entre les clans se font de plus en plus sentir. Une guerre pourrait commencer d'ici peu. Hors, le clan de la forêt est universellement considéré comme l'un des plus puissants des douze, et probablement un pilier central d'une guerre à venir. On sait d'ores et déjà que Felipe, le chef du clan de la rivière, a fait alliance avec les dirigeants du clan des arbres. S'il a eu le moyen de mettre la main sur quatorze prisonniers de la nation des glaces… les livrer à ses nouveaux alliés est assurément le meilleur moyen de prouver sa fidélité définitive à leur cause. »

_ « Comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Apprendre le même jour que l'un des douze clans s'est décidé à se dresser contre la nation des glaces, mais en plus, que notre grande et puissante nation se retrouve vulnérable à cause d'une poignée d'hommes, bien que tous aussi importants pour notre nation les uns que les autres, livrés aux mains de l'ennemi, et dont chacun pourrait bien se décider à nous trahir bientôt. »

_ « C'est vrai que c'est un risque qu'il vous serait dommage de voir se réaliser. Alors dis-moi, que dirais-tu si je t'apprenais que je sais non seulement quand mais aussi où passeront les guerriers de la rivière qui devront venir livrer ces quatorze prisonniers aux hommes des arbres ? »

_ « Nous y voilà. Il était temps que tu me dises ce que tu veux. Tout d'abord, tu viens m'annoncer qu'un danger plane au-dessus de la nation des glaces, puis tu me livres gentiment un guerrier du clan de la rivière que tu t'aies toi-même donner la peine d'aller capturer, t'assurant préalablement qu'il était suffisamment renseigné sur le sujet pour m'apprendre tout ce qui pourrait m'intéresser tu me laisses le questionner puis le tuer… Et maintenant tu reconnais que le sort de la nation des glaces pourrait suffisamment te préoccuper pour que tu veuilles bien m'informer de la date et de l'itinéraire de l'escorte. » Il souffla pour reprendre son calme. « Je ne suis pas un crétin complet _. Le commerçant_ se fiche de la nation des glaces. Comme il se fiche de chacun des douze clans. Alors dis-moi, que veut ton chef en échange de ces informations ? »

_ « Rien de particulier. » nota le mystérieux homme. « Il ne te demande que ton aide pour une collaboration, qu'il apprécierait beaucoup que tu lui rendes d'autant plus que cette collaboration servirait autant vos intérêts que les siens. »

_ « Parle ! » se méfia le guerrier des glaces.

_ « Tu dois déjà le savoir, le clan des mines s'apprête à changer de leader. L'ancien étant mort, sa politique va s'éteindre avec lui. Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que Jonas, le nouveau leader, est un idéaliste. Déterminé, qui plus est. Comme la succession n'est pas encore officielle, il veille pour l'instant à garder une image de chef ordinaire, sans prétention particulière, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des grandes forces. Mais en réalité, il est contre la domination des trois grands clans actuels : le clan de la forêt, la nation des glaces, et le royaume des terres de feu. Il défend une politique d'émancipation, arguant que chacun des clans recèle en lui un potentiel en puissance et en influence qui leur permettrait de prendre une totale indépendance vis-à-vis de toutes les autres, pour éviter toutes sortes d'allégeance ou de soumission d'un clan envers un autre. Mais qu'importe, venons-en au fait. Il se trouve que pour financer son accès au pouvoir et promouvoir ses idéaux auprès du peuple de son clan puis des autres, Jonas fait amener une grande quantité d'or et d'autres richesses jusqu'à leur ville principale, Newyo. Voilà ce qu'il en est : cet or, il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à destination. »

_ « Je vois. Et quand veux-tu que nous récupérions l'or pour vous ? »

_ « Jamais. » l'associé ducommerçant fronça les sourcils. « Crois-tu vraiment que nous vous confierions une telle mission ? D'autant plus que je ne vois pas comment la nation des glaces pourrait légitimer une telle attaque contre un convoi d'un clan étranger. » Pendant que l'homme disait cela, il remarqua un air de déception apparaitre sur le visage du guerrier des glaces. « Seul le _commerçant_ connait le parcours du convoi. Moi-même je ne sais rien d'autre si ce n'est que l'escouade qu'il a préparé a déjà été rassemblé les richesses seront récupérées, et les témoins éliminés. Mais comme je l'ai dit, vous aurez votre intérêt dans l'opération. Il serait problématique pour la nation des glaces que les projets de Jonas aboutissent, n'est-ce pas ? En aidant, c'est donc à vous-même que vous rendriez service. »

_ « Je comprends. Bien. Et apparemment, ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer récupérer une partie du butin. Soit. Alors, que souhaites-tu que la nation des glaces fasse pour toi dans tout ça ? »

_ « Mais absolument rien. C'est toi et toi seul qui fera quelque chose pour moi. »

Le guerrier fit un signe d'incompréhension.

_ « J'ai appris que tu avais des contacts auprès de plusieurs grands groupes de brigands de la nation des glaces. Entre en contact avec l'un de ces groupes, et dis-leur de porter la responsabilité de l'attaque du convoi du clan des mines. »

_ « C'est ridicule… » se défendit le guerrier des glaces. « Je n'ai aucun contact de ce genre, et je ne pourrai jamais fomenter de telles… »

_ « Vraiment ? » coupa son mystérieux interlocuteur. « Alors mes informations ne sont pas exactes ? Pourtant plusieurs de mes informateurs m'ont rapporté que tu te permettais, ces derniers temps, de monter tes propres opérations de banditisme. En fait, ce serait même plus que de simples contacts que tu aurais. D'après mes sources, tu dirigerais secrètement plusieurs de ces groupes et étant donné ta position importante au sein de la nation des glaces, tu aurais connaissance d'un bon nombre d'informations, comme des sites où serait gardé de belles sommes, par exemple… et tu enverrais à l'occasion tes brigands attaquer ces sites, laissant la responsabilité de ces attaques sur ces groupes, mais récupérant le plus souvent à ton unique compte la quasi-totalité des richesses récupérées lors de ces assauts. »

Le guerrier des glaces pâlit en entendant tout cela. Comment cet homme pouvait en savoir autant ? Il avait vraiment des espions partout ! Ce qui était sûr, c'est que si cet homme en savait déjà autant, il était inutile de tenter de nier. A présent, il le savait, l'homme pouvait le faire chanter et obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais quand le guerrier observait l'individu qui se tenait devant lui, il lui trouvait un air étonnamment innocent, serein, comme s'il lui était totalement impossible d'envisager utiliser ces informations comme chantage ou autre. L'homme ne parlait même plus. Il affichait un air désinvolte, comme s'il avait oublié la discussion en cours, marchant en rond, sans but, dans toute la pièce. Le guerrier, lui, tremblait à vue d'œil, fortement inquiet. Et pour lui, il y avait de quoi. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir car il savait qu'il n'était pas maître de la situation. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'autre prenne la parole. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout avoir l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne faisait que déambuler dans la pièce, s'attardant dans un meuble, qu'il fixait, avant de reprendre, sa marche pour s'arrêter presque tout de suite après pour fixer un nouveau meuble. Comme s'il se préoccupait maintenant de découvrir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis un bon moment. Il paraissait s'être complètement désintéressé du guerrier. Puis, l'homme se retrouva droit face au corps mort et meurtri du guerrier du clan de la rivière, toujours attaché au pylône. L'homme étudia d'abord ce corps du regard. Puis il posa sa main sur cette chair, faisant glisser cette première sur chacune des strayures ouvertes, opérées à la lame, du mort. Il tâta les plaies sur les chevilles, les genoux, les cuisses, l'entrejambe, le sexe, la poitrine, et arriva finalement à l'énorme jugulaire tranchée, dont le sang avait depuis un moment fini de perler. L'homme étendit sa main sur la joue du mort, et prit un air compatissant, comme s'il regrettait les actes horribles qu'avait pu subir le mort. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ « Je me demande comment réagirait Roan s'il apprenait qu'un de ses hommes se livre à de tels trafics ? Surtout si l'homme en question devait être l'un des principaux chefs de la nation des glaces siégeant à la Table de Guerre. »

A ses mots, le guerrier des glaces sentit son corps se pétrifier. Il était pris de grosses sueurs froides. La menace l'avait saisi si soudainement, et si durement, qu'il sentait la mort, autour de lui, l'étouffer. Son cœur battait. Lentement. Fort. Sa gorge se resserrait. Son front transpirait. En vérité ? Il était proche de s'évanouir.

L'homme vint, sans se presser, se dresser devant lui.

_ « Tu enverras un homme à toi prévenir l'un de ces groupes en question. Et ce groupe devra porter la responsabilité de l'attaque, c'est entendu ?

_ « … »

Le guerrier ne répondait pas. Il était tétanisé. Alors l'homme alla récupérer l'épée du guerrier, et il se dirigea vers le corps du guerrier du clan de la rivière. Il empoigna l'épée à deux mains, le souleva, et trancha net la tête du mort, qui roula au sol. Il souleva à nouveau la lame et trancha un bras du corps. Puis un autre. Puis une jambe. Au final, il avait séparé le corps en douze morceaux différents. Il les jeta aux pieds du guerrier de la nation des glaces. Alors l'homme se dressa de nouveau devant lui. Et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ « Ca, ce serait vraiment dommage. »

A ses mots, le guerrier des glaces retrouva ses esprits. Il déglutit devant la vision qui s'imposait à lui.

_ « Tu chargeras ce groupe de porter la responsabilité de l'attaque, est-ce clair ? » reprit l'homme.

_ « Oui… » Le guerrier baissait maintenant les yeux face à son interlocuteur.

_ « Bien. Les quatorze prisonniers doivent être livrés ici-même, à la Table de Guerre, directement au sein de la Sentinelle du clan de la forêt. L'escorte sera dirigée par un certain Olan et arrivera à Polis dans deux jours. Mais tu ne devrais pas attendre que l'escorte arrive à Polis pour intervenir. Ils emprunteront les plaines du Nord-Ouest pour arriver, tu devrais donc tâcher de les intercepter là-bas.

_ « D'accord… »

_ « Un petit cadeau pour toi. Disons un juste retour des choses vu l'amabilité dont tu as fait preuve dans ta coopération sur notre accord de l'affaire du clan des mines. » L'homme grava un tag dans le bois de la table située au centre de la pièce. « Tu laisseras plusieurs de ces tags sur les lieux de ton attaque. C'est le signe distinctif d'un certain Lucas, un homme de la fourmilière. Les gens attribueront tout de suite l'attaque sur l'escorte du clan de la rivière à une manœuvre du _commerçant_. Peu de monde oseront y redire quelque chose à partir de là et la nation des glaces sortira indemne de tout soupçon. »

Le guerrier ne répondit pas. L'amabilité dont il avait fait preuve dans leur coopération ? Il trouvait l'ironie de l'homme relativement amer.

_ « Quelque chose ?» demanda d'ailleurs celui-ci.

_ « Lucas… Ce n'est pas ce célèbre voyou de la fourmilière ? Celui qui ne cesse de répéter son appartenance à l'empire du _commerçant_? Alors… C'est vraiment un de ses lieutenants ?

_ « Le borgne ? Un lieutenant de Colt ? Bonne blague. Il n'est qu'un de ces nombreux idiots qui se satisfont vainement de servir un homme dont ils ne savent rien. Non. Ce Lucas n'est pas un lieutenant du _commerçant_ , même s'il est vrai qu'il est déjà arrivé que je lui transmette certaines instructions de sa part. Toutefois, cela ne change rien à l'affaire. Quand Lucas entendra qu'il aurait lui-même commis cet acte pour le service du _commerçant_ , il ne niera certainement pas, trop heureux de se sentir affilié aux activités de celui-ci. »

L'homme tendit enfin l'épée au guerrier, qui le récupéra. Il fit ensuite comprendre au guerrier des glaces qu'ils en avaient fini.

_ « L'affaire est conclue. »

Le guerrier comprit tout de suite que l'homme avait fini de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Et il quitta la pièce pour mettre en œuvre les plans qu'ils avaient projetés.

Au plus grand regret de Chini, l'homme ne quitta pas la pièce. Il était en train de récupérer les douze parties du corps du guerrier de la rivière, et il les mit dans un sac de toile. Le sac n'était évidemment pas étanche et rougit très vite. Du sang commençait d'ailleurs déjà à fuiter au travers. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la scène entre l'homme du commerçant et le guerrier de la nation des glaces, Chini avait déjà vomi deux fois, et à la vue du sac ensanglanté, il sentait venir la troisième fois. Et cela arriva soudainement le corps du garçon se plia en deux, celui-ci se prit le ventre, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule pour laisser sortir tout ce qui en voulait, d'un trait. Chini avait à présent aussi mal au ventre qu'il était dégoûté. Lexa, elle, n'avait pas vomi. Mais elle était restée cachée, horrifiée, derrière les tas de bric-à-brac, à l'image de son frère. Et entre sa main droite qu'elle avait gardé fermé tout le long, serrant chaque fois plus le poing, à chaque nouveau seuil de violence franchi sous ses yeux, et sa main gauche, qu'elle avait réfugié dans sa bouche pour étouffer des claquements de dents qu'elle n'aurait pas pu contrôler à cause de l'effroi, bouche qu'elle avait également fini par fermer très fort, de ces deux mains, il était maintenant difficile de dire laquelle était la plus en sang.

Les deux enfants de la forêt étaient en état de choc. Quand Chini se rappela soudainement qu'ils se trouvaient encore chez l'ennemi. Cette pensée le fit bondir plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il se heurta douloureusement à un objet métallique du bric-à-brac qui, avec le geste vif du garçon, tomba bruyamment au sol. Chini avait mal à la tête, et il se frottait le crâne pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Il leva la tête quand il sentit que celle-ci avait commencé à s'estomper. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il saisit dans quelle horrible situation il se trouvait. Celui qui passait pour l'homme du commerçant se tenait debout, devant eux. Chini avait dû faire trop de bruit en se cognant la tête. Et maintenant, ils avaient été repérés. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Tout ce qu'avait vécu Chini ces derniers jours, tant de choses qu'il aurait eu la chance de ne jamais vivre, jamais voir, s'il était tranquillement resté à Los An… Son esprit avait récemment bien trop souffert. Il n'arrivait plus à faire preuve du même courage que lorsqu'il se trouvait face au borgne à Polis. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon. Alors oui, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, ce garçon qui s'évertuait toujours à se montrer fort, céda. Il fondit en larme.

_ « S'il-vous-plait, ne nous tuez pas. » supplia le garçon, tout pitoyable. De la morve lui coulait maintenant du nez. Il avait prononcé ces mots mais en réalité, il avait déjà accepté la mort. Sans doute entendait-on là les dernières traces de résistances de l'esprit du garçon, qui inconsciemment, montrait encore une intention de lutter en implorant la pitié pour sa vie.

_ « OK. »

_ « Hein ? » Le garçon avait été tellement choqué par ce seul mot qu'il s'était instantanément arrêté de pleurer. « OK ? Ça veut dire quoi ? » s'était-il demandé en lui-même. L'homme observait les deux êtres. Un garçon tout recouvert de dégueulis et de pleurs, et une fille, recouverte quant à elle de sang, et qui révélait des yeux arrondis énormes, comme si elle se trouvait face à l'ange de la mort en personne, et qu'elle savait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. Visiblement, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un endroit où ils ne devaient pas être, et avaient surpris uns scène auquel il aurait mieux valu qu'ils n'aient pas assisté. Les deux enfants étaient dans un tel état que l'homme en ressentit de la pitié. Aussi n'avait-il rien trouvé d'autre à dire que :

_ « OK. Puisque vous me le demandez. Je ne vous tuerai pas. »

Chini n'en revenait pas.

_ « Mais euh… »

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Ca veut dire qu'on peut partir ? »

_ « Non. »

Chini courba la tête de désespoir. Quel sombre abruti il faisait. Pendant un instant, il avait cru pouvoir partir vivant. Cet homme ne faisait que jouer avec sa future victime, c'était évident.

_ « Je veux savoir qui vous êtes. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » se demanda le garçon.

_ « Chini est mon nom. Lexa est le sien. »

_ « Vous avez entendu… tout ce que nous avons dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

_ « Non, non ! » nia Chini.

_ « Tu ne sais pas encore mentir garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne vous tuerai pas. »

Chini se demandait comment après toutes les choses qu'il venait d'apprendre, on pouvait ne pas chercher à le tuer.

_ « L'homme pour qui je traite se fiche que quelques personnes connaissent ses plans. De toute manière, ici, il est intouchable. En revanche, celui que vous avez vu avec moi, s'il apprend que vous étiez là, et que vous savez toutes ces choses, il remuera ciel et terre pour vous faire taire. »

L'homme sortit un poignard de sa ceinture. Il l'approcha du garçon qui, apeuré, chercha à protéger son visage avec ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir la mort en face. Mais rien ne venait il les rouvrit alors. L'homme tendait le poignard à l'enfant afin qu'il s'en saisisse.

_ « Ne vous faites pas prendre. » dit simplement l'homme. Chini comprit, et récupéra l'arme. Il ne remercia pas l'homme mais son cœur, lui, était reconnaissant.

_ « Un dernier secret… » fit encore l'homme, se rapprochant de l'oreille de l'enfant. « Ce gars des glaces n'est pas connu pour prendre son temps. Quand il a quitté cette pièce, il a sans doute tout de suite cherche un messager pour transmettre ses ordres à ses groupes de brigands. Ce qui veut dire que dans quelques heures au plus tard, il ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité. »

Sur le coup, Chini ne comprit pas ce que lui demanda l'homme.

_ « Maintenant, filez ! » dit l'homme.

Et les enfants quittèrent la demeure, empruntant la porte que leur désigna l'homme. Ils étaient de nouveau à l'extérieur. Enfin. Après d'interminables heures passées dans l'habitation. Chini se sentait soulagé. Maintenant, il était temps d'atteindre les quartiers du clan de la forêt. Et les deux enfants reprirent donc leur traversée de la Dame de Guerre-Table de Guerre (?). Chini ne savait plus quel était le terme exact. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Polis, Chini avait entendu des noms de toutes sortes et il avait fini par se décider à ne plus essayer de comprendre, de peur de complètement perdre la tête.

_ « Halte là ! Identifiez-vous ! »

Chini s'arrêta, inquiet. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il se retourna. Un guerrier était posté devant eux. Il les regardait, Lexa et lui.

_ « Identifiez-vous ! » ordonna le garde.

Chini devait improviser, il l'avait compris. Il regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

_ « Cours ! » hurla-t-il.

Lexa et lui se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces en direction des quartiers du clan des arbres.

_ « Alerte ! » hurla le guerrier des glaces. « Des intrus dans la Sentinelle ! »

A ses mots, plusieurs sortirent des tentes et se mirent à s'agiter dans un grand désordre pour trouver les intrus en question. Et pour être honnête, ces intrus, ils n'étaient vraiment pas durs à trouver : il suffisait de chercher deux enfants pas plus hauts que trois pommes, l'un recouvert de vomi et de morve en abondance, l'autre noyé sous un bon litre de sang frais, les deux sentant très forts, et courant à toute vitesse tels des chiens derrière une balle. Sauf que plutôt de balles, c'étaient des flèches. Et que ce n'était pas les chiens qui courraient derrière les flèches, mais bel et bien l'inverse. Les enfants courraient à perdre haleine il s'agissait de quitter rapidement les quartiers de la nation des glaces, décidemment bien trop dangereux pour eux, de veiller à ne pas se mêler les pieds en courant afin de ne pas tomber, et d'esquiver les projectiles des guerriers des glaces en même temps. Donc non, la balle à pourchasser devant, ça n'était pas la peine. Cela faisait déjà assez de sport comme ça. Lexa, surtout, était morte de fatigue, mais elle continuait de courir, à en perdre son souffle, yeux mi-clos, langue pendante. En fait, cela faisait un moment maintenant que les guerriers des glaces avaient cessé de poursuivre les enfants. Car ceux-ci ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais les drapeaux qui ornaient les tentes avaient changé de symbole. Dorénavant, ils montraient trois arcs de lune, collés dos à dos. Oui, ils étaient arrivés aux quartiers du clan de la forêt. Seulement, ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Alors, ils continuaient de courir. C'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore accordé le temps d'examiner les drapeaux des tentes qu'ils dépassaient maintenant, ni de s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivi. Donc, oui. Chini et Lexa courraient encore. Chini, le plus éreinté des deux, avec sa jambe encore blessée depuis l'épisode de Polis, était un petit peu à la traine. Lexa courrait devant. Elle passa tout proche d'une grande bâtisse et alors qu'elle était proche de l'avoir complètement dépassée, une porte s'ouvrit violemment vers l'extérieur. Lexa, qui courrait toujours les yeux fermés, à toute vitesse, se la prit de plein fouet, ce qui fit voler son petit corps fragile deux mètres en arrière.

_ « Anya, reviens ici ! » hurla une voix depuis l'intérieur. Tout à coup, une jeune femme sortit en trombe de l'édifice, d'un air outré.

_ « Lexa ! » hurla Chini, arrivant au niveau de sa sœur.

La jeune femme qui venait de sortir remarqua alors les deux enfants. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Elle vit du sang émaner depuis le sommet du crâne de la petite. Et de beaucoup d'autres endroits de son corps, à vrai dire.

_ « Euh… c'est moi qu'ait fait ça ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_ « Anya, putain, je t'aie dit de revenir, merde ! » Un homme légèrement plus âgé était sorti de l'habitat pour hurler après la jeune brune. Il remarqua à son tour les deux enfants. Il se tût aussitôt.

_ « Raah… Grogniachh ! »

_ « Pardon ? » dit Chini, dévisageant celle qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

_ « A'nyah… Grognass'chh ! » répéta-t-elle alors.

La dénommée Anya et l'homme qui l'avait poursuivi dehors regardèrent alors le garçon. Ils voyaient ses yeux grossirent à vue d'œil, sa bouche était grande ouverte. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, se demandant quelle mouche pouvait piquer ce garçon-là.

_ « Lexa, tu parles ?! » fit celui-ci, comme si la fille venait de réaliser quelque chose d'incroyable.

_ « Dieu, oui, qu'elle parle. » fit l'homme. « Elle insulte, même ! »

 **Fin du chapitre. Qui sera le dernier de ces vacances. Dans le prochain chapitre je mettrai (j'essaierai) un plan de la Table de Guerre. J'en expliquerai un peu plus sur Polis, les relations entre les différents clans et puis on expliquera plusieurs noms auquel Chini, qui ne fait que commencer à découvrir le monde des grounders à l'instar du lecteur, ne peut pas comprendre grand-chose malheureusement : les Sentinelles, la ferme, la fourmilère, etc.**


	7. Connaitre son ennemi

**Je voulais insérer dans ce chapitre le dessin que fait Anya pour Chini dans lequel elle lui montre un plan de Polis mais n'y suis pas parvenu. Si quelqu'un sait comment je pourrais faire ou a une idée, ça m'intéresse. Bonne lecture.**

_ « Bon. Ils ont l'air vraiment épuisés. Laissons les respirer un peu. On les interrogera plus tard. »

« T'as raison. Suivez-moi, tous les deux. » dit Anya en s'adressant aux deux enfants.

Chini se leva, prenant la main de sa sœur pour qu'elle les suive. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois, plus l'homme, à l'intérieur de la grande demeure. Anya monta à l'étage, et désigna une pièce au garçon.

« Vous pouvez vous reposer là, tous les deux. Descendez-nous voir quand vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Chini remercia la jeune femme d'un signe de la tête. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit à la guerrière mais pourtant elle avait d'elle-même choisit de les accueillir, quand les guerriers des glaces avaient tenté de les tuer, lui et sa sœur.

Quand la guerrière commença à redescendre, Chini se tourna vers la pièce qu'on leur avait temporairement laissée. Une pièce bien accueillante, pour deux simples gamins dont on ne savait encore rien, pensa Chini. La guerrière s'était montré vraiment généreuse… Tout à coup, Lexa, qui tenait jusque-là encore fermement la main de son frère, s'écroula au sol. Chini s'inquiéta.

_ «Lexa! »

Il se pencha pour voir comment allait sa sœur mais il se rassura en voyant qu'elle ne faisait que dormir. Il est vrai qu'elle devait être très fatiguée. Il déposa sa sœur sur un drap, toujours couverte de sang, à même le sol. Lexa était toujours couverte de sang et de sueur mais ça, ça ne dérangeait pas Chini, tant que sa sœur allait toujours à peu près bien. Et puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à s'endormir lui aussi…

_ « Où est la blessée ? »

Chini se réveilla à ses mots. Une femme se tenait devant lui. Elle avait une cruche dans une main et plusieurs petites fioles dans l'autre.

_ « Euh… elle est ici. » répondit Chini.

_ « Je t'ai dérangé, excuse-moi. » remarqua la femme, en s'asseyant à côté de la petite blessée. Elle toucha le front de celle-ci du doigt, et fit une légère grimace en découvrant une vilaine bosse sur le crâne de la petite. Elle nettoya le front en versant de l'eau sur la tête puis ouvrit l'une de ses fioles.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe d'elle. »

_ « D'accord… je vous laisse. »

Et Chini quitta la pièce en espérant que la femme prendrait soin de Lexa. Il était temps pour lui de parler à ses hôtes.

Il retrouva le même homme et la même femme, en vive discussion. Ces deux-là devaient se disputer souvent apparemment. Il se dirigea vers eux, un peu hésitant. Ce fut l'homme qui le remarqua le premier.

_ « Oh. Te voilà. Ça va mieux ? Et la petite ? Elle avait l'air dans un sale état. Notre guérisseuse va l'examiner. »

_ « Oui, elle le fait déjà. Merci. » fit Chini, un peu gêné devant autant d'attention.

_ « Bien. Et si tu nous racontais ton histoire maintenant ? »

_ « J'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil ? »

C'est vrai que pour Chini, c'était tout sauf naturel. Il lui était arrivé tellement de mésaventures depuis qu'il avait fui Los An.

_ « Vous vous faites courir après par les hommes de la nation des glaces, et vous nous tombez dans les bras à moitié en miette. C'est clair que les gars des glaces vous aiment pas et vous en ont fait baver. » Anya sourit. « Parfois, les ennemis de nos ennemis peuvent devenir de bons alliés… »

Oh. Evidemment. Là, ça paraissait plus logique. Dans ce monde, personne ne venait au secours d'un autre sans intérêt. Ca, Chini l'avait compris.

L'homme prit une chaise et s'assit autour d'une table. Anya en fit de même. Seul Chini restait encore debout.

_ « Raconte nous ton histoire, petit. »

_ « Je m'appelle Chini, et je viens de Los An. »

_ « Oh ! Tu es l'un des nôtre, alors… »

_ « Oui… J'arrive de Polis, et on m'a dit que je pourrais venir ici… Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques problèmes en route avec la nation des glaces. »

_ « Tu veux nous en parler ? »

Chini s'enquit tout de suite d'une question qui l'intriguait.

_ « Qui est le _commerçant_ ? »

L'homme et Anya se regardèrent tous les deux. Ils semblaient intéressés.

_ « Où as-tu entendu ce nom-là ? » lui demandèrent-ils presque en chœur.

_ « C'est un chef de la nation des glaces qui en a parlé. Avec un autre homme. Ils parlaient d'une sorte de piège qu'ils s'apprêtaient à préparer pour le clan de la rivière… »

A ses mots, Anya bondit, furieuse.

_ « Ce chef ! A quoi ressemblait-il ? »

_ « Il avait l'air… assez costaud… très méchant ! »

_ « Est-ce qu'il avait une épée ? »

_ « Oui… »

_ « A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une étoile greffée sur la manche de son fourreau ? »

_ « Euh… oui, je crois. »

L'homme regarda Anya, soucieux. Anya tapa du poing sur la table, plus qu'en colère.

_ « Ephus ! Il traite avec le _commerçant_ ! »

_ « Mais qui est-il, le _commerçant_ ? »

_ « Un trafiquant… Les gens de la fourmilière lui donnent un autre nom…. Ils le surnomment Colt. Nous, on l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il est connu pour faire affaire avec tout le monde ! Il te vend du blé d'un côté mais te vole ton vin de l'autre pour le revendre à un autre. Tu dis que tu as assisté à leur conversation ? Ils parlaient vraiment du clan de la rivière ? Il faut que tu sois sûr de ce que tu dis, parce que ceux de la rivière sont nos alliés, et si le _commerçant_ s'est associé aux gens des glaces pour les piéger, nous devons agir. Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? »

Chini ne savait pas à quel point tout ce qu'il savait pouvait intéresser les deux guerriers. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de tout ce qui pouvait se tramer, alors il choisit de tout leur raconter.

_ « Ephus, fils de chien ! Tu prévois de t'en prendre à nos alliés ! Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard, ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois un traître à ton propre clan. Je jure qu'après ce pacte que tu as osé faire avec le _commerçant_ , je te tuerai. »

_ « Anya, calme toi. »

_ « Tu ne mérites que de crever comme un vulgaire porc ! »

_ « Veux-tu bien te calmer, Anya ? » hurla l'homme.

_ « Quoi, Tristan ? »

_ « Réfléchis deux secondes, tu veux ? Peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que Felipe puisse un jour enlever ces quatorze hommes des glaces ?

_ « J'en doute. Il n'en a pas les moyens. Et ce serait bien trop risqué pour lui. Si nous apprenions qu'il avait fait quelque chose de ce genre, nous le désavouerions aussitôt et il se retrouverait seul face à la nation des glaces, plus le royaume des terres de feu. »

_ « Je pense la même chose. Felipe n'a pas pu enlever les prisonniers. »

_ « Et bien qu'est-ce que cela change de toute façon ? »

_ « Ça change quelque chose dans la mesure où ça veut dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui les a enlevé. Avant de les livrer à Felipe. »

_ « Qui serait assez fou pour faire quelque chose de pareil ? »

_ « Personne justement. Personne au sein des onze clans. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit le _commerçant_ lui-même qui ait organisé tout cela. »

Anya regarda Tristan les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il venait de dire une idiotie.

_ « Mais c'est lui qui a prévenu les guerriers des glaces ! Alors pourquoi aurait-il livré les prisonniers à Felipe ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Sauf si on prend les choses sous un autre angle. Effectivement, il n'y a aucun intérêt pour le _commerçant…_ sauf si on prend en compte ce qu'il a obtenu en échange du fait qu'il ait prévenu les hommes des glaces ! Des gens vont pouvoir porter le chapeau pour l'attaque qu'il prévoit contre le clan des mines. Si son coup réussit, c'est un énorme bénéfice qu'il se fait. Il est possible qu'il ait organisé tout ça uniquement pour récupérer les trésors de Jonas. »

_ « Mais c'est complètement dingue ! »

_ « Oui je suis d'accord. Mais c'est aussi logique. Je ne vois personne d'autre qui serait assez téméraire pour faire un coup pareil aux hommes des glaces. »

_ « Oui mais… il nous donne quand même 14 prisonniers de valeur parmi les habitants de la nation des glaces. Pourquoi nous ferait-il un cadeau pareil ? Ce n'est pas logique, il ne gagne rien à tout ça. »

_ « C'est vrai… Ca, c'est quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas… Pour une raison que j'ignore il a voulu que nous puissions récupérer ces 14 prisonniers et récupérer un avantage certain sur la nation des glaces. »

_ « Non mais…. Même ça, ça n'a pas de sens ! Chini n'a pu entendre la conversation que par hasard ! Ça voudrait dire que le commerçant était tout à fait prêt à ne pas nous livrer ces prisonniers, et à ce qu'ils se fassent vraiment tuer par les guerriers des glaces. Ça voudrait quand même dire qu'il serait prêt à mettre en jeu les relations entre clan juste pour son profit ! On parle carrément d'une incitation qu'il fait à la nation des glaces de s'en prendre à nos alliés ! Il doit savoir qu'on ne laisserait jamais passer ça ! Et je ne vois pas le _commerçant_ s'amuser à lancer une guerre entre clan ! »

_ « Oui, j'avoue que là… Je veux bien croire que le commerçant soit puissant et ambitieux, mais de là à vouloir provoquer une guerre… Tu as raison… »

_ « Et puis le _commerçant_ … tout le monde le considère comme intouchable. Ces ignorants de la fourmilière pensent que Colt craint nos armées rassemblés ici, mais en réalité ses lieutenants se sentent carrément chez eux, ici, à la table de guerre. Regarde simplement comment celui-là a fait danser Ephus sur un pied ! Le _commerçant_ est non seulement téméraire, mais il est aussi audacieux, et provoquant. Je suis persuadé que s'il voulait attaquer le convoi de Jonas, il le ferait sans chercher à se couvrir derrière d'autres criminels. D'un, ça augmenterait la crainte que tout le monde peut ressentir envers lui, et ensuite, vu sa puissance et son anonymat, le clan des mines ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire contre lui pour se venger. Alors pourquoi chercherait-il à se cacher derrière d'autres groupes criminels. ? »

_ « J'en sais rien, Anya. Mais n'oublie pas que Colt aie réputé être le plus grand génie criminel au monde. Et je suis sûr qu'il est mêlé de près ou de loin à l'enlèvement des 14 prisonniers. Il devait forcément avoir un intérêt là-dedans quelque part. »

Chini écoutait les deux guerriers du clan de la forêt avec attention. Et plus il les écoutait, plus il en venait à la conclusion que ce monde était trop, beaucoup trop, dangereux pour lui et sa sœur. Il valait peut-être mieux pour lui retourner à Los An dès maintenant.

_ « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les hommes de la rivière mourir sous la main d'Ephus. Anya ? Tu tiens à t'occuper de cette charogne ? Tu prendras le commandement de l'unité qui ira empêcher le drame d'arriver. Tu pars dans moins de deux jours. » fit Tristan.

_ « Bien. » fit Anya.

Les deux jours étaient passés. Les guerriers des arbres étaient actuellement placés en embuscade, attendant de voir passer, ou bien l'escorte de la rivière, ou bien les hommes d'Ephus en premier.

_ « Ephus n'a peut-être pas prévu d'attaquer l'escorte ici… » souligna un guerrier, pour Anya.

_ « Je connais bien cette crapule. C'est exactement l'endroit qu'il choisirait pour attaquer nos alliés. Il faut juste attendre. »

Et ils attendirent. Quatorze heures. Avant de voir l'escorte arriver. L'escorte était en retard…

_ « Préparez-vous. » prévint la chef d'unité. « C'est pour bientôt. »

L'escorte passait devant eux. Sans les voir, les guerriers des arbres étaient parmi les meilleurs quand il s'agissait de se dissimuler dans l'environnement. Les quatorze prisonniers des glaces étaient bien visibles, en tête de cortège. On remarquait facilement qu'ils n'étaient pas des guerriers, ils étaient bien plus épuisés de leur marche que les autres de la rivière : une vingtaine de guerrier à peine pour escorter les quatorze. Pourtant, les prisonniers semblaient tout de même avoir été assez bien traités.

« Une vingtaine à peine… J'ai presqu'une trentaine de guerriers avec moi, vingt-huit si on compte le gamin… Combien d'hommes Ephus a-t-il pris avec lui ? » se demandait Anya.

L'escorte continuait d'avancer, et quittait pratiquement le champ de vision des hommes de la forêt, quand une flèche vint se planter dans la poitrine d'un des guerriers de la rivière. Plusieurs hommes couraient déjà attaquer l'escorte.

« Merde ! Ils étaient cachés plus au nord. » pensa-t-elle encore.

_ « Sus à l'ennemi ! » hurla-t-elle alors, se jetant la première à découvert.

Les guerriers des glaces s'arrêtèrent un moment, surpris d'entendre ce cri derrière eux ce qui permit à ceux de la rivière de se ressaisir après la propre surprise qu'ils venaient de subir. Ils se préparèrent alors à combattre, se tournant vers leurs ennemis.

_ « Ecrasez la vermine ! » hurla l'un des guerriers de la rivière.

Celui qui venait d'hurler se jeta sur l'un de ses assaillants et le projeta loin à l'aide de son corps. L'assaillant, surpris, se releva rapidement et serra fortement l'épée qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_ « C'est toi, qui sera l'écrasé. » fit-il en pestant.

Anya, elle, combattait actuellement deux adversaires en même temps. Elle ne semblait néanmoins pas trop s'intéresser à eux, cherchant plutôt leur chef du regard. Elle n'avait qu'une seule épée pour combattre ses deux opposants. Quand l'un d'eux abattit son arme au-dessus d'elle, elle roula sur le sol pour pouvoir l'esquiver, de peu toujours au sol, elle posa son pied sur le poignet de l'ennemi, dont la main pliait sous le poids de l'arme. Elle appuya pour insister davantage, et d'un geste qui ne se pouvait plus vif, profita de cet appui pour se relever brièvement, juste assez pour se retrouver au niveau de la tête du deuxième homme, tête qu'elle trancha d'un mouvement, avant de retomber au sol, le premier homme hurlant de douleur du fait de la pression qu'avait exercé Anya sur son poignet.

Il se releva et bouscula Anya qui roula sur quelques mètres, Anya perdant son épée au passage. Son ennemi, maintenant, laissait voir de la rage dans ses yeux. Il se rua sur la guerrière des arbres, qui pivota au moment qu'il fallait pour se retrouver dans le dos de son adversaire elle saisit sa nuque et l'immobilisa de ses deux bras. L'homme, maintenant, ne pouvait plus bouger.

_ « Où est votre chef ? Où est Ephus ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attendre une réponse qu'elle remarqua qu'un peu plus loin, le guerrier de la rivière qu'elle avait remarqué tout à l'heure, allait recevoir un coup d'épée dans le dos de la part d'un sbire d'Ephus. Elle brisa aussitôt le cou de l'homme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et courut récupérer son épée. Elle empoigna celle-ci et vint rapidement dans le dos du guerrier des glaces pour lui planter sa lame à travers les côtes. L'épée traversa tout le buste de sa victime pour ressortir par la poitrine. L'homme de la rivière se retourna à ce moment-là. Il vit le corps du guerrier des glaces tomber au sol, mais prenant Anya pour une ennemie, il leva son arme dans sa direction.

_ « Non ! Je suis Anya. J'ai été envoyé par le clan des arbres pour vous prêter main forte. »

L'homme baissa son arme.

« Je suis Olan. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Anya. »

Mais Anya ne semblait même pas l'écouté.

_ « Tu sembles préoccuper. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

_ « Leur chef n'est pas ici. Je ne le vois pas. Il s'appelle Ephus. »

_ « Si je le trouve, je te le dis. » et Olan courut retourner combattre.

Anya repartit faire de même quand Olan l'appelait déjà.

_ «Anya! »

Elle le rejoignit.

_ « Parle, elle t'écoute. » Olan menaçait un guerrier des arbres.

_ « Il est caché dans les abres. Il n'est armé que d'un arc… »

« Les flèches… » pensait Anya.

_ « C'est bon, j'ai ce que je voulais. » dit Anya à Olan. Alors Olan tua l'homme à terre.

Anya se souvenait d'où avait été tiré la première flèche. Elle courut dans cette direction.

Elle fouillait dans la végétation quand un homme se jeta sur elle. Elle tomba au sol, sa joue effleurant une branche cassée au passage. Son visage saignait.

_ « Je vais te tuer. » dit Ephus.

_ « Je pensais la même chose. » lui répondit-elle.

Elle serra son épée dans sa main et courut vers Ephus. Il se jeta au sol pour éviter le coup. Anya leva son arme pour l'abattre sur lui mais il attrapa les jambes de la fille et la fit tomber au sol. Il se jeta sur elle maintenant, il était à califourchon sur son ventre, et c'était lui qui tenait la seule épée.

_ « Je vais te tuer. » répéta-il. Il brandit l'arme largement au-dessus de sa tête, dans l'intention de planter l'arme définitivement dans le crâne d'Anya. Mais celle-ci estima que c'était à cet instant que le guerrier était le plus en déséquilibre. Elle concentra toute son énergie dans son bassin et fit voler ses jambes en l'air, ce qui souleva le corps de l'homme. Il tomba plus loin. Anya ramassa l'arme et s'approcha de son adversaire. Elle était debout lui, au sol.

_« Ton combat est terminé. »

Ephus était mort…

Anya laissa là le corps et retourna sur le champ de bataille. Les affrontements avaient cessé. Les clans des arbres et de la rivière avaient remporté la bataille.

Olan s'approcha d'Anya.

_ « Je dois te montrer quelque chose, Anya. »

Elle le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant cinq guerriers des glaces. Ils avaient les pieds et les poings liés, mais étaient vivants. Olan désigna Chini du doigt.

_ « Il les a vaincu mais a refusé de les tuer. »

Anya regarda le garçon. Elle était partagée entre un sentiment d'admiration et de profond dégoût. Ce jeune garçon avait combattu et vaincu cinq guerriers à lui tout seul. Il était évidemment très fort. Mais il avait aussi refusé de les tuer. Et ça c'était une faiblesse. La pire des faiblesses sur un champ de bataille. Elle posa alors un regard méprisant sur l'enfant, et tua elle-même de sa lame les cinq guerriers.

Elle se retourna pour se préparer à compter les victimes parmi ses propres troupes, mais eut quand même le temps de remarquer le regard triste qu'eu le garçon en observant les cinq corps.

Deux morts chez les guerriers de la forêt. Sept chez ceux de la rivière.

Les quatorze prisonniers avaient été remis aux guerriers des arbres, qui avaient rejoint leur sentinelle. Olan les avait tout d'abord suivit pour expliquer aux supérieurs d'Anya toute son histoire, puis avait rejoint les quartiers de son propre clan. La mission de sauvetage de l'escorte de la rivière avait été un franc succès.

Chini se trouvait à nouveau autour d'une table, face à Anya et Tristan.

Mais cette fois, c'est lui qui cherchait à en savoir plus. Les deux guerriers lui apprirent ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

_ « La Table de Guerre a été créé il y a cinq ans. Les onze clans ont choisi d'y laisser des troupes, qui devaient siéger là en permanence, pour espérer lentement se diriger vers une pacification des rapports entre clans. Jusqu'alors, chaque clan vivait reclus sur ses terres. Mais nos rois – c'est comme ça qu'on appelle nos chefs, qui ont pourtant chacun leur propre titre roi est le nom commun donné à tous - ont pensé qu'en forçant leur guerrier à vivre de plus en plus proche, il y aurait un jour où les peuples pourraient être un peu unifiés. Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite. C'est la guerre froide. Les tensions sont partout. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'ont réellement pu commencer à prospérer les affaires du _commerçant_ d'ailleurs. Il passait des accords avec tout le monde, tous les clans à la fois, dans le secret. S'enrichissant et se renforçant en permanence. Et puis un jour, tout ça a été découvert. Mais à ce moment-là, c'était déjà trop tard. Il était trop puissant. Il dirige presqu'un empire invisible à lui tout seul aujourd'hui, et cela sans que personne ne le connaisse, pourtant. Aujourd'hui, il continue de faire affaire avec tout le monde tout le monde le sait mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Si l'un des clans devait choisir d'arrêter de traiter avec lui, il serait condamné à disparaitre sous les manigances de Colt ou bien d'un des autres clans. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il est évident que le commerçant a le pouvoir d'affaiblir ou de renforcer le clan de son choix. Les seuls clans qui sont encore suffisamment puissants pour se montrer à peu près indépendants aux menaces de se faire abandonner par les aides que veut bien accorder parfois le _commerçant_ aux clans qui en auraient besoin, ce sont la nation des glaces, celui du royaume des terres de feu, ainsi que le nôtre. Mais comme tu peux le voir, même de côté-là, notre pouvoir par rapport à lui commence à disparaitre, et il nous arrive, nous aussi d'avoir recours à lui, comme tu l'as vu avec Ephus. Mais en vérité… Si une personne profite vraiment du système, c'est bien le _commerçant_ , et lui seul. Son business prospère sans limite, son pouvoir, sa puissance, s'étend…. Mais les clans dépendent de plus en plus de son bon vouloir. Colt est quelqu'un est de très dangereux, mais ironiquement, le monde peut de moins en moins se passer de lui. Il est partout, dans l'ancienne comme dans la nouvelle Polis, il règne en quasi-maitre. »

_ « L'ancienne comme la nouvelle Polis ? » s'enquit Chini.

_ « Tiens. Attends, je te fais un dessin. Voilà, tu vois ce plan ? Le tout est Polis. La nouvelle Polis. Avant, il y a cinq ans, il n'y avait que la fourmilière, je te le colorie en bleu. On appelle ça l'ancienne Polis, ou la fourmilière. Pour ceux qui vivent là-bas, c'est la seule Polis, car ils ont renié notre existence. L'orange foncé, c'est la zone morte. On l'appelle comme ça en référence à un endroit de ce monde, sur le chemin de la cité des lumières, qu'on traverse rarement sans finir mort. Dans cette zone morte à nous, ni les habitants de la fourmilière, ni ceux de la Table de Guerre, ne nous y rendons. On y trouve que des gens sur le poing de mourir, ou bien des mutés. Tu vois qu'ils entourent la fourmilière ? Mais les habitants de celle-ci ne font que tolérer leur présence autour, comme ils tolèrent plus ou moins la nôtre, nous guerrier. Parce que sinon, si un muté de la zone morte tentait de rentrer dans la fourmilière, il se ferait tuer aussitôt. »

_ « … »

_ « Ensuite, la zone que je te dessine en rose. Nous appelons ça le Pont des Rois. C'est une sorte de frontière entre la fourmilière et la Table de Guerre. Rien n'interdit à quiconque de la traverser librement mais pourtant ceux de la fourmilière nous déteste tellement qu'ils ne l'empruntent même pas. Nous, nous allons rarement dans l'ancienne Polis, donc nous ne l'empruntons pas non plus. Il n'y a absolument rien dans le Pont des Rois, ce n'est qu'un champ de terre de quelques centaines de mètres. Mais tu le sais certainement déjà, tu as dû l'emprunter pour venir jusqu'à la Table de Guerre. Ceux de la fourmilière appellent ça la ferme. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça va ? Tu suis jusque-là ? »

« Plus ou moins… » répondit Chini, même si en réalité, il luttait vraiment pour suivre. L'organisation de cette ville était si compliqué que ça ?

« Ok. Continuons. Je te dessine le reste. L'orange clair et le jaune, le tout, on appelle ça la Table de Guerre. Pourquoi ? Imagine onze chefs de clan réunis autour d'une table, en train de s'efforcer, malgré leur haine réciproque, à arriver à conclure à un semblant de paix. Voilà pourquoi le nom de Table de Guerre. »

_ « Moi, quand je parlais avec les habitants de la fourmilière, ils disaient plutôt la Dame de Guerre. »

_ « Fais pas attention. » grimaça Anya. « Ces gens-là nous déteste tellement que quand il ne nous ignore pas, il nous dénigre. Ils disent Dame au lieu de Table parce qu'ils veulent nous faire sentir comme des putains. Qu'importe. Si tu prends l'orange clair seulement, il s'agit de l'enceinte de paix. Une frontière commune à tous les clans, notre quartier commun, si tu veux. Donc théoriquement, si tu te rends dans cette zone, et que tu rencontres un guerrier des glaces, il n'as pas le droit de s'attaquer à toi. Par contre, si tu vas dans l'hexagone jaune, celui-là avec le numéro quatre… T'es mal barré. Ce sont les quartiers de la nation des glaces. On dit plus généralement la sentinelle de la nation des glaces. Il y a onze sentinelles dans la Table de Guerre. »

_ « Je vois ça, mais il n'y a pas normalement douze clans ? Pourquoi l'un d'eux n'est-il pas représenté ? »

_ « C'est celui du clan de la mer. Le clan de la mer ne figure pas dans la Table de Guerre. Les rois ont à l'époque clairement fait comprendre à leur chef qu'on ne voulait pas d'elle dans l'entente qu'on tente encore et toujours de former… Leur chef s'est alors exclu elle-même de toute tentative d'un jour faire partie de l'entente. Ce qui est très juste. Personnellement, si des guerriers de la mer devaient vivre juste à côté de moi, je t'assure que c'est moi qui refuserait de siéger à la Table de Guerre. »

_ « … »

_ « Je t'explique brièvement à qui appartiennent les onze sentinelles. Sentinelle numéro 1 : le sol des terres cachées, un clan assez particulier. Comme leur nom l'indique, leurs terres sont vraiment cachées car peu de monde à part leurs habitants savent où se situent leur territoire. C'est un clan très secret. Numéro 2 : le clan des sables. Numéro 3 : le clan des terres de fumée. Numéro 4 et 5 : respectivement la nation des glaces et le royaume des terres de feu, les clans les puissants des douze, à côté du nôtre. Notre sentinelle à nous, clan de la forêt ou bien des arbres, comme tu veux, c'est la 9, c'est pour ça que t'avais pas vraiment le choix si tu voulais nous voir : fallait forcément passer par la 4 ou la 5… Et étant donné que c'est deux clans sont alliés depuis la nuit des temps… Du coup, pour nous, si on veut tenir face à ces deux-là, on doit faire en sorte de s'entourer de clans alliés… Comme celui de la rivière : sentinelle numéro 7. Numéro 6 : le clan des mines. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Jonas défendait une telle politique. Et à vrai dire, si l'attaque qu'a prévu le commerçant pouvait empêcher les espoirs de celui-ci de voir le jour, ce serait bien. Notre clan doit impérativement rester l'un des plus puissants. Numéro 8 : clan des montagnes. Numéro 10 : les tribus des terres rocheuses. Numéro 11 : le royaume des brumes, qui est un autre des clans qui nous sont alliés. Mais secrètement seulement, parce qu'officiellement, nous tenons à ce que la nation des glaces et le royaume des terres de feu croient le royaume des brumes neutre, au cas où si une guerre devait commencer. Voilà, tu sais tout… »

_ « … »

_ « Un problème ? »

_ « Donc, Felipe est en quelque sorte le roi du clan de la rivière, comme Jonas sera le prochain roi du clan de la brume ? Et qui est notre roi à nous ? »

A cette question, Anya comme Tristan restèrent bouches bées.

_ « Mais… Attends ? Tu ne sais même pas ça ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il faut différencier chef du peuple d'un clan et chef de guerre d'un clan. Felipe est le chef du peuple du clan de la rivière, mais leur chef de guerre, c'est Titus. D'ailleurs, j'ai parlé avec Olan tout à l'heure, apparemment, Titus serait son oncle. Mais bon… Qu'importe. Le roi, comme tu dis, peut être ou bien le chef du peuple, ou bien le chef de guerre. Même s'il est vrai que c'est presque toujours le chef du peuple qu'on appelle le roi. Dans le cas de la rivière, c'est bien Felipe le roi mais Jonas, il ne me semble pas que ce sera son cas avec le clan des mines. Et pour notre clan à nous… Je crois que tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir plus tard. » dit Anya en souriant à Chini.

_ « D'autres questions ? »

_ « C'est… compliqué. »

_ « C'est plus de la politique qu'autre chose, je te l'accorde. Moi-même en tant que guerrier, tous ces trucs ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Mais il vaut mieux en savoir un minimum sur son propre monde, non ? »

_ « Oui… Désolé mais… » Chini hésita. « Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Avec ma sœur. J'ai fait… quelque chose de stupide en quittant notre village. Je veux repartir. »

Tristan observa le garçon, d'un air surpris.

_ « Il n'a jamais été question que tu restes ici, tu sais ? Les guerriers des glaces commencent à te connaitre maintenant, après ta fuite de leur sentinelle. Et ils vont certainement découvrir un jour que nous avons leurs quatorze prisonniers. A partir d'aujourd'hui, les choses vont commencer à bouger, croyez-moi. » Il se tourne vers Anya. « Anya, tu emmèneras les prisonniers avec toi ainsi que les deux petits jusqu'à Los An. Et fais parler les quatorze. Récupère d'eux tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile sur la nation des glaces mieux nous connaissons nos ennemis, mieux c'est. »

Anya se leva.

_ « Nous partons dans trois jours, Chini. Préviens Lexa. Vous rentrez chez vous. »

L'homme marchait. Il avançait d'un pas lent, sans se presser jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Il arriva enfin. Celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous l'attendait. Depuis un bon moment, certainement déjà. Il se leva précipitamment quand il vit l'homme approcher. Celui-ci se posta debout, face à Lucas, lui faisant comprendre de par son regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il l'ait dérangé pour rien.

_ « Qu'as-tu pour moi, le borgne ? Tu m'as assuré avoir quelque chose d'important à me montrer. »

_ « Oui » répondit le questionné, « je pense avoir quelque chose qui plaira beaucoup à Colt. » Le borgne souriait, sûr de lui.

_ « Tu n'es pas sensé me déranger pour quelque chose qui ne plaira pas à Colt. » fit l'homme du _commerçant_. « Montre-moi ce que tu as. »

Le borgne lui tendit un sac en toile un peu rougeâtre.

L'homme l'ouvrit.

_ « Qu'est-ce que ?.. »

_ « La tête de Kness. » lui affirma le borgne. Il semblait fier de lui.

L'homme sortit la tête du sac. Il la tenait maintenant entre ses mains. Il semblait réellement surpris de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, comme s'il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à recevoir un tel présent d'un vulgaire habitant de l'ancienne Polis. Il commença à esquisser un sourire. C'était une joie réelle.

_ « Tu penses que ça lui plaira ? » s'enquit le borgne.

_ « Oh… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! »

Il remit la tête dans le sac.

_ « Tu as fait du bon travail, cette fois-ci. Remarquable. »

Le borgne se sentit flatté à ces paroles. Il osa :

_ « Tu penses que Colt pourrait m'offrir une place plus importante dans son organisation maintenant ? »

L'homme lui rit au nez.

_ « N'en demande pas trop. Mais tu auras une belle récompense, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Le borgne était évidemment déçu mais il accepta néanmoins cette déception. Il savait que rentrer au service de Colt était une chose très simple à faire. C'était les places au sommet de son empire, qui elles, étaient les plus difficiles à obtenir. Tout de même, étant donné le nombre d'année depuis lesquelles il courait le bruit que Colt désirait la tête de ce Kness plus que tout, il aurait espéré un peu plus que justes quelques sacs d'or…

_ « Mais comment as-tu pu venir à bout de lui ? » demanda l'homme du _commerçant_. « Il était quelqu'un de très dur à trouver, encore plus difficile à vaincre au combat… »

_ « A vrai dire… Je n'aie pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Mes hommes l'ont trouvé déjà mort, quand ils sont arrivés chez lui. Ils ont simplement eu à récupérer la tête, pour me la ramener… »

_ « Mais alors comment savais-tu où il se cachait ? »

_ « J'ai interrogé un jeune garçon, ici même à Polis, il y a quelques jours. Il m'a dit où trouver ce Kness. J'ai cru l'information vraie étant donné le célèbre penchant qu'avait ce Kness pour les enfants… »

_ « Un jeune garçon tu dis ? Parle-moi de lui. »

_ « Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui. Il s'appelle Chini… Il a une petite sœur auquelle il tient plus que tout… Il vient d'un village du nom de Los An, du clan des arbres. Mes hommes l'ont aidé à rejoindre la Dame de Guerre… »

_ « Intéressant… Bien. Je garde la tête. » fit l'homme, montrant le sac au borgne.

_ « Bien sûr. Mais… J'aurais quand même la récompense, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué le gars… »

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras ton or ! »

L'homme du _commerçant_ s'en alla. Il avait vraiment bien fait de se déplacer finalement : il avait deux excellentes nouvelles pour son maître. L'attaque du convoi du chef du clan des mines allait être pris au compte de bandits de la nation des glaces, et mieux encore la tant convoitée tête de ce Kness, celui que Colt appelait le génie maléfique, qui était, selon ses propres dires, la seule personne au monde, à avoir les capacités pour mettre fin à son empire. Depuis des années déjà, Colt harcelait ses lieutenants, les rares personnes dans ce monde à connaitre l'identité réelle de ce prodigieux esprit criminel – ils n'étaient qu'une poignée dans ce monde, et l'homme du commerçant était l'un d'eux - depuis des années donc, que Colt les harcelait de considérer la mort de ce Kness comme une priorité absolue ! Et maintenant, c'était fait. Kness était mort.

L'homme du commerçant avait aussi en tête qu'il devait informer son maitre de ces deux enfants des arbres, Chini et Lexa, qu'il avait lui-même eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Une sorte d'intuition faisait penser à l'homme que ces deux-là étaient fortement rattachés à la mort de ce Kness. Et puis déjà… N'était-ce pas essentiellement grâce à eux que ce pitoyable Ephus était mort ? Oui, l'homme du _commerçant_ l'avait dit à Chini : une fois que ce vilain aurait transmis l'ordre à ces brigands des glaces de porter la responsabilité de l'attaque sur le convoi de Jonas, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Alors, ils lui avaient rendu service en tuant un homme qui était largement connu pour parler un peu trop…

Une dernière pensée venait encore à l'esprit de l'homme. Il lui fallait se rendre sur les terres de la nation des glaces. Et trouver Roan. L'avertir de quel genre d'espèce de traitre infâme était cet Ephus. L'homme savait que Roan était un homme dur à convaincre, mais il avait dans l'idée de lui annoncer qu'il avait découvert les manigances de ce perfide traitre et qu'il l'avait tué dans l'intérêt de la nation des glaces. Après tout, pourquoi se priver de rendre un homme redevable envers soi – d'autant plus s'il a de l'influence au sein de son propre clan – quand on a les moyens de le faire ?

L'homme du _commerçant_ prit route en direction des terres de la nation des glaces.

 **Voilà mes sept premiers chapitres qui devaient constituer l'introduction de ma très très longue fic. Parce que j'adore le personnage de Lexa, je lui avais imaginé tout un passé avec plein d'intrigues et toutes sortes de choses. ET je tenais absolument à le raconter mais depuis que j'ai vu le trailer où on voit Clarke pleurer et être récupéré par le trikru chauve, j'angoisse que Lexa soit morte et étant donné que je ne pourrais pas raconter une histoire sur un perso que j'aurais perdu dans ma série originale… je préfère garder cette fin là pour l'instant. Je continuerai d'écrire les chaps mais les posterai pas et puis j'espère pouvoir continuer la fic mais je crois que si Lexa meurt dans cette S3, je déchire tous mes brouillons donc voilà. Drôle de fin, où j'introduis à peine les personnages, le contexte du monde, les relations entre clan, les intrigues qui devaient être développées, etc mais voilà. Et puis j'avais prévu un méchant super cool en plus j'aime tellement Colt, c'est abusé ! Bref Bref voilà. La série revient bientôt. Je vous souhaite bon visionnage à tous, moi perso je les regarderai pas, je pourrai pas attendre une semaine pour chaque épisode, donc j'attendrai qu'ils soient tous sorti et je les regarderai d'un coup. BON VISIONNAGE le 22 !**


End file.
